


Ночь равноденствия

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Такао забыл кое-что важное





	

Все началось из-за коробки. Старой, потертой на углах, обильно оклеенной рыжим скотчем, а потом — кое-где ободранной. Ничего необычного. Коробка как коробка.

Но именно с нее все началось. Хотя, наверное, даже раньше.

Да, раньше.

Сначала была книга.

Такао связал шнурки кроссовок и сунул их в чемодан. Пусть они старые уже, пусть подошвы подстерлись слегка, зато ноги утоптали внутри такие идеальные выемки — никаким супер-пупер-анатомичным стелькам не сравниться. Носки Такао складывать не стал, просто скомкал и запихнул поверх. Пристроил на них пару книг. Сверху оказались «Баллады Старой Англии» в мягкой темно-зеленой обложке. Незнакомые.

Незнакомо потертые.

Их читали много раз, по крайней мере, постоянно пролистывали — корешок заломился, а уголки обтрепались, выставив из-под глянцевого слоя белое картонное нутро.

Такао уставился на книгу. Он никогда не любил стихов, даже японских. Поиски смысла в нескольких мало связанных строчках нисколько не прельщали его. Кумико часто говорила, что ему не хватает созерцательности. Говорила, что он не японец вовсе, а какой-то гайдзинский подкидыш в теле японца.

Но стихи чужих стран интересовали Такао еще меньше. Книга лежала перед ним, чуть приоткрывшись, приподняв изогнутую обложку, будто поглядывала выжидательно в ответ. Такао готов был поклясться, что не читал ее ни разу, но в голове сами собой возникли строчки:

O, девы, запрещаю вам  
Бродить среди долин  
И в Картерхог ходить, ведь там  
Живет младой Тэм Лин.

Голос внутри произносил их спокойно, глубоко и размеренно. Чужой голос.

Стоило взять томик в руки, он тут же открылся на тех самых заломленных страницах. «О, девы, запрещаю вам», — прочел Такао и закрыл книгу. Отчего-то ему сделалось неуютно. В открытое окно тек горьковатый осенний воздух. Совсем недавно прошел дождь, и теперь из сада тянуло прохладой и влажными цветами. Осень прокрадывалась в комнату, все больше пустеющую. Такао уже снял со стен все плакаты, сложил все ненужные безделушки по коробкам и задвинул в угол. Теперь полки незнакомо щерились пустотой, и даже в распахнутом шкафу почти не осталось одежды.

Ни к чему эта фигня. Такао бросил «Баллады Старой Англии» на покрывало. Чемоданы толпились вокруг, распахнув створки, как пасти, на тумбочке громоздились стопки манги. Такао так и не решил, взять что-то с собой или перевязать бечевкой и унести на чердак.

У него оставалось не так много времени, чтобы определиться.

За забором медленно проползла машина. Такао прислушался, но она миновала ворота и укатила дальше в лабиринт старых улочек. Конечно, для Юи еще слишком рано. Они с братом приедут ближе к вечеру. А книжка эта... а что книжка? Мало ли кто забыл у него томик стихов. Кимура, Кумико или даже сам Юя?

Так что Такао сложил в чемодан стопки джинсов и футболок, после чего улегся животом на пол и полез под кровать. Он не заглядывал туда давным-давно, и там могла обнаружиться черная дыра, монстр с восемнадцатью глазами или цивилизация разумных муравьев. Действительность, впрочем, оказалась скучнее. Сначала он вытащил старый носок без пары, обертку от клубничного сникерса и журнал с красотками — изрядно пропыленный и пошедший волнами от старости. Скособоченных красоток Такао скатал в рулон и сунул к остальному мусору, а потом залез под кровать еще глубже и извлек на свет коробку.

Была она точь-в-точь как те, в которые он совал всякую мелочь, чтобы отправить на чердак, и явно собирала пыль немало месяцев. Старый скотч отслаивался там, где его когда-то отдирали и наклеивали снова. Не было нужды ни в ноже, ни в усилии, чтобы створки распахнулись — Такао лишь слегка потянул скрипучий картон. И тут же вновь накатило то неуютное ощущение, словно он падает, словно поскользнулся на лакированном полу спортзала и летит-летит, не контролируя свой полет и даже не видя его направления.

Коробка раскрылась.

Внутри обнаружились какие-то тетради, книги, обычные безделушки, но Такао все никак не мог унять свое беспокойство и даже причины ему найти не мог. Просто сидел на пятках и смотрел на содержимое коробки. Между тетрадками и книгами лежал кубок. Самый настоящий кубок — Такао хорошо знал эту форму, эту гравировку. Ему не раз приходилось видеть ее, но никогда — вблизи.

Кубок Интерхая.

Который они так и не получили. Потому что были эти сумасшедшие — Поколение Чудес. Да и просто — не срослось. А теперь он, кубок этот, пылился под кроватью в его детской спальне, будто так и надо.

Такао помнил отлично, как они сидели с Юей в кафе после отборочных и самым отвратительным образом самозабвенно жалели себя. Теперь эти воспоминания казались смешными, но тогда, вылетев из турнирной таблицы, они, конечно, не смеялись. И Такао жалел, что все сложилось не так. Что команда была не та — слишком много новичков. Что весь основной состав сменился. Что выпустился не только прошлый капитан, но и старший брат Юи — жесткий опытный организатор, который мог бы его заменить. Юя и сам жалел об этом.

— Я должен был работать лучше, — говорил он тогда, мешая трубочкой подтаявший лед. — Если бы здесь был Киеши, мы бы не проиграли.

Такао только хмыкал в ответ. Конечно, он почти не знал старшего Мияджи — основной состав тренировался отдельно, а Такао попал в него только на втором году. В памяти остался лишь громовой голос за плечом, понукающий бежать быстрее и лажать меньше, и все же Такао здорово сомневался, что Киеши на самом деле мог бы что-то изменить.

Он жалел — конечно, жалел! — что ни один из игроков Поколения Чудес так и не попал в их клуб.

Ходили какие-то слухи, что тренер вел переговоры с командой Тейко, но, видимо, они так и не увенчались успехом. Поэтому Шутоку смели еще в отборочных, поэтому и сидели они в кафе, вместо того чтобы снова браться за тренировки.

Вся школьная жизнь вспоминалась Такао именно такой. Скучной, гладкой, словно бы смазанной. Занятия, друзья в клубах, тренировки. Очередные посиделки в каком-нибудь «Маджи Бургере». Очередной матч команды, которая никогда не поднималась выше середины турнирной таблицы.

Или?..

Такао тронул кубок кончиками пальцев, провел по ободку. Все сильнее накатывало ощущение потери. Ощущение, что из-под ног ушел не пол даже — весь мир. Вытащив кубок из коробки, Такао взглянул на подставку.

«Победитель межшкольного чемпионата. Школа Шутоку» — значилось на ней. И ниже — год. Тот самый, его второй год в старшей школе, когда они с Юей ели пиццу и жаловались друг другу на жизнь. Когда они не прошли даже региональные.

— И что это за хрень? — спросил сам себя Такао. Он так и сидел на пятках. По полу мело сырым сквозняком из окна, кубок жег пальцы. И все уже не выглядело столь однозначным. Теперь ему вдруг показалось, что такое было. Что он стоял на площадке, едва держась на ногах, отяжелевший от усталости и счастья, и медаль тянула его к земле. И так трудно было даже выпрямиться после поклона. Он подумал тогда, что не дойдет до раздевалки, но его подхватили с двух сторон. С одной стороны Юя, а с другой... Голова закружилась, к горлу подкатил тяжелый комок.

Кто поддержал его с другой стороны?

— Что за черт, — пробормотал Такао.

Да никто его не поддерживал. Не было это. Ни кубка, ни счастливой тяжести, с которой все они брели с площадки. Ничего не было. Такао отставил кубок, отодвинул его подальше от себя, но тревога никуда не делась, она только разгоралась все сильнее. Воспоминание было такое живое и яркое, он не мог придумать этого, не мог просто увидеть во сне. Что-то никак не стыковалось, будто вся память его превратилась в паззл, и теперь, взглянув издалека, он видел, сколько же в нем зияющих прорех. Так много, что и картинку-то не разобрать.

Почти против воли он потянулся к коробке, вытащил бумаги и книги. Первая оказалась «Повестью о старике Такэтори». Вот ее Такао помнил хорошо — по крайней мере, то, что входило в школьный курс. Признаться, древнеяпонскую литературу Такао находил еще скучнее стихов. У стихов было определенное преимущество — они хотя бы короткие.

Он вспомнил даже, как выводил строчки заданного эссе, понося на чем свет стоит и Кагую-химэ, и повесть о ней, и идиота, ее написавшего, и вообще всю японскую литературную традицию.

— Зачем, — сказал он тогда, — ну зачем я все это прочел? Ради чего? В конце все умерли, кто не умер, тот несчастен и страдает весь остаток жизни, а кто не страдает — так непременно лишился памяти.

Помнил Такао и то, что сказали ему в ответ. Уже знакомое спокойное:

— Это просто оттого, что ты не умеешь видеть оттенки смыслов и глубину чистых, не запятнанных чувств, — заявила Кумико.

Кумико?

Теперь Такао задумался. Кумико и сама никогда не любила ни стихов, ни древних романов. В старшей школе она беззастенчиво выпрашивала у Такао его старые конспекты и эссе. Если он и рассуждал с кем-то о древней литературе, то точно не с ней. Но с кем же тогда? Тревога собралась внутри, и от каждого вопроса память дергало, как больной зуб.

Кто сидел с ним прямо в этой комнате? Кто издевался, называя его гайдзином?

Почему он не может вспомнить? Ведь не так много времени прошло. Три года? Четыре?

Такао все пытался и не мог нащупать твердую почву, нащупать самого себя. Ему показалось, что его вдруг сделалось двое. Он сам, тот, кто сидит в полупустой комнате, собирает вещи, чтобы перевезти их в новую квартиру — поближе к университету, отдельно от родителей, на пару с лучшим другом, в конце концов. Тот обычный парень — веселый, компанейский, но все-таки обычный. И кто-то еще. Кто-то, у кого в памяти бережно сохранен миг победы, которой тот, первый, так и не добился. Кто-то другой, помнящий о странных разговорах, о людях, которых первый никогда не знал.

— А что если, — сказал Такао вслух, — а что если это действительно было?

Сказал — и вдруг успокоился. Отложил книгу, бесполезную и скучную. Книга, эссе — а вот, кстати, и оно, на слегка пожелтевшей истончившейся бумаге — это лишь звенья общей цепи. Фрагменты паззла, но незначительные. Кусочки синего неба откуда-то из середины. А Такао нужно начало.

Тихонько рассмеявшись своим дурацким рассуждениям, он принялся перебирать бумаги, не вглядываясь толком в написанное. Здесь были школьные тесты, старые новогодние открытки, рекламные флаеры — всякий бумажный мусор. Не то чтобы Такао и вправду поверил в свое неожиданное умозаключение. Но теперь, когда тревога улеглась, все эти мысли казались даже забавными.

В детстве они с сестрой частенько играли в разные штуки: в инопланетных захватчиков, в путешественников из параллельных миров. Целыми днями, затаившись в штабе на чердаке или на старом каштане во дворе, они с Кумико наблюдали за миром. Представляли, будто впервые видят этот двор, эту улицу, этих двуногих существ, и собирали исследовательский материал. Кумико всегда настаивала на мирном контакте. Такао кровожадно требовал завоевать и низвергнуть землян.

Если чему-то эти игры и научили его, так это смотреть со стороны.

Снова и снова Такао перетасовывал листы и перебирал вместе с ними свои воспоминания. Ничего примечательного. Они с сестрой в зоопарке, игра в футбол в детском саду, он разбил тогда коленку, потому и запомнил, тихие улицы Сэтагаи, река, возле которой он торчал после школы, тренировки. Баскетбол. Из-за него Такао перестал ходить к реке — не оставалось времени. Он ушел из футбольного клуба и из музыкального тоже.

Его команда, его первый основной состав был просто чудо. Близнецы Наоки и Юкита, которые понимали друг друга не с полуслова — без слов вовсе, и на площадке действовали, как единое существо. Морита, тихий, но невероятно сильный. Тоши, старина Тоши, который для двенадцатилетки бил в кольцо, как бог. Тоши, который первым позвал Такао в команду. И Дайске. После тренировок весельчак Дайске и сам был любителем потрепаться и поприкалываться. Но на площадке капитан Дайске за каждую неуместную реплику прибавлял штрафных кругов.

Очень быстро Такао начал бегать лучше всех.

Тогда же он впервые услышал про Поколение Чудес.

Рассказы о них вели почему-то исключительно вполголоса, и только таинственность шепота заставила Такао слушать эти бредни. Что и сказать, байка была презабавная, хотя совершенно нереалистичная.

Гении. Монстры. Говорили, они никогда не проигрывают. Говорили, даже проиграть им не всухую — уже победа. Говорили, после встречи с ними многие переставали играть. Выслушав все это, Такао фыркнул.

— Если кто-то бросает после первого же проигрыша, — сказал он, — это потому, что сам он слабак, а не потому, что играл против гениев.

— Сам увидишь, — ответили ему тогда.

А ведь он увидел!

Такао привалился боком к кровати и посмотрел в окно, туда, где ветер трепал занавески, где шелестел обожженный первыми холодами клен. Как он мог забыть, что выходил против Тейко? Он видел Поколение Чудес. Гениев. Монстров.

Мальчишек, таких же, как он сам.

Такао хорохорился тогда всю неделю, накручивал сам себя. Повторял раз за разом, что они победят, что похоронят легенду о Поколении Чудес. И тогда уже о Такао будут шепотом рассказывать в раздевалках. Он говорил это Дайске, тот только смеялся, но штрафные круги не начислял. Такао начислял их себе сам и добросовестно пробегал. Он говорил это Наоки и Юките, говорил Морите и Тоши. Приходя домой, он говорил это Кумико, и перед матчем она сама приготовила ему бутерброды и лимоны с медом.

Сидя в раздевалке, Такао смотрел на прозрачный контейнер с лимонами и перешнуровывал кроссовки — раз за разом. Когда он закончил в пятый раз, Дайске положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ничего страшного, если проиграем, — произнес он тихо. Так тихо, что больше никто бы не услышал. — Ты сам сказал — после одного поражения бросают только слабаки.

— Ага, только слабаки, — согласился Такао. — И я уже сказал: мы-то победим.

Но кроссовки наконец оставил в покое.

Против них вышел второй состав. Такао понял это сразу же, как увидел противников, заглянул в их лица. Нет, он не знал, как выглядят игроки основного, а эти... эти выглядели очень даже круто. Один был на полторы головы выше Такао и, наверное, вчетверо тяжелее. И все же это было не Поколение Чудес. Чего-то в них недоставало.

А потом появился на поле последний, и Такао понял — вот оно. Словно бы на этого парня светил мощный прожектор. То ли из-за слишком холодного неживого света, то ли из-за сидений, выкрашенных в зеленый, показалось вдруг, что весь он сделан из нефрита, как Будды в музее, куда их класс возили на прошлой неделе.

Но когда он задвигался, подошел ближе к линии, разминая пальцы и шею, Такао понял — нет, не каменный. Такие движения... таких он никогда не видел, ни разу до того.

Игрок Поколения Чудес...

На полу в своей комнате восемь лет спустя Такао растерянно выдохнул, стиснув бумагу сильно — до хруста.

— Мидорима Шинтаро, — закончил он вслух.

И спросил сам себя: «Как я мог забыть?»

Известно, что память сглаживает травмирующие воспоминания. Но это не было травмирующим. Тот матч не назовешь даже игрой. Просто избиение. Их размазали по площадке, раскатали, сравняли с землей. Задыхаясь после особенно тяжелого рывка, Такао глядел, как Мидорима Шинтаро тут же подхватил мяч, позволил ему вспорхнуть со своей ладони и упасть в корзину. Такао смотрел, как в секунду восстанавливается прежний разрыв, и не мог злиться, не мог даже расстраиваться. Когда на тебя идет волна, бело-зеленая, огромная, вставшая до самого неба, ты невольно на краткий миг застынешь, любуясь ее смертоносной всесокрушающей красотой.

Мидорима оказался сродни стихии.

Второму из Поколения Чудес не потребовалось вмешиваться, он так и дремал на скамейке до финального свистка.

Вышло так, что на поклоне Такао оказался лицом к лицу с Мидоримой Шинтаро. Его холодные глаза, зеленоватые, как глубокая вода, равнодушно смотрели мимо Такао.

— В следующий раз я тебя сделаю, — сказал тот. Мидорима взглянул на него лишь на долю секунды.

— Да, конечно, — ровно ответил он, механически поклонившись.

И больше не смотрел.

Должно быть, он слышал это все время, после каждого матча, раз за разом, пока не потерял к этой фразе всякий интерес. А может, всегда был высокомерной задницей.

После того матча Дайске ушел из команды. Его место, место капитана, занял Тоши, но все они чувствовали, что это уже не то. Тоши никогда не назначал Такао отработок за шуточки, и он продолжил придумывать наказания самому себе. И даже стал язвить еще чаще, чтобы схлопотать больше штрафных кругов, бросков и передач. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, вспомнить лицо Мидоримы Шинтаро, бледное, отрешенное, как у нефритового Будды, и остроты сыпались с языка сами собой. Такао добросовестно отрабатывал каждую.

Он и сам не заметил, как оставил их всех позади. И Тоши, и Наоки с Юкитой. Все развалилось как-то незаметно, само по себе, его чудесный основной состав распался. Удивительно, Такао до сих пор и не задумывался, почему ушел из своей первой команды. Они с Тоши встретились у кабинета тренера, так неловко, не ко времени. Оба сжимали по листку. Такао сразу же угадал: заявление. Сам нес такое же.

— Мы же не слабаки, — сказал Тоши горько и очень тихо. Его руки дрогнули, выдавая, что он не рад этой встрече, что она окончательно выбила его из колеи.

Такао ничего не ответил и даже не взглянул на него. Отвернулся, ушел к умывальнику, где долго плескал водой в лицо, а когда вернулся, Тоши уже не было.

— И ты туда же? — спросил тренер, не заглядывая в бумагу. Должно быть, все понял по лицу Такао. — Разонравился баскетбол?

— Еще как! — беззаботно отозвался тот. — Сил нет, как надоел. Глаза бы мои на мячик этот не смотрели. Хочу целыми вечерами читать мангу и смотреть телевизор.

Может, если бы он сказал что-то другое — что разочарован, что вымотался, что потерял цель, — тренер попробовал бы его отговорить. Но Такао не сказал, и он только покачал головой:

— Ну ступай тогда.

Такао выбрел под густое, по-летнему жаркое солнце, дошел до уличной площадки в трех кварталах, достал из сумки мяч и принялся отрабатывать свои неуместные шутки. Это было сродни помешательству. Он и сам понимал, но остановиться уже не мог. Он знал, что заставит Мидориму вновь взглянуть на него — и взглянуть другими глазами. Заставит смотреть только на него, на Такао.

Но у него не получилось.

Когда они увиделись снова, Мидорима даже головы не повернул. Теперь Такао помнил это совершенно отчетливо, так же отчетливо, как давешний разговор с Юей или вчерашний ужин, состоявший из китайской лапши, купленной в магазинчике на углу.

Вот же она, листовка. Такао уставился на выцветшую бумагу. Приглашение напечатали на хреновеньком струйнике, и время не пощадило плохие чернила, иероглифы теперь едва читались: «Баскетбольный клуб ищет новых членов».

Ему сунули эту бумажку прямо на входе. Черт знает, что такое старший Мияджи разглядел в нем, но направился к нему сразу же и листовку вручил, как повестку, с серьезным таким видом. Хотя, может, он всех новичков так обрабатывал, кто его знает. По крайней мере, у стенда баскетбольного клуба было не протолкнуться. Такао проскользнул тут, извернулся там, а кое-где и локтями поработал и все-таки добрался до хлипкого столика со списками новичков. Встал он бок в бок с Мидоримой, который записывал свое имя плохонькой мажущей ручкой. Сладковато пахло чернилами и подростковым потом от напирающей очереди, Мидорима раз за разом обводил иероглиф «зеленый», а Такао следил за кончиком его ручки и не верил.

Если бы он смог в тесноте дотянуться до своей руки, он ущипнул бы себя, но его так больно обрабатывали локтями сзади, что в этом не было никакой нужды. Мидорима закончил и с удивительной легкостью вынырнул из толпы, будто и не заметив толчеи. Такао все стоял. Кто-то сунулся вперед, записался тоже, и только тогда он пришел в себя.

Накорябав свое имя и перемазав пастой и пальцы, и ладони, и даже белые манжеты, он тоже выбрался наружу.

— Эй, эй, стой, Мидорима Шинтаро! — В тихом переходе между корпусами все звуки отражались низко и гулко, и Такао ужасно боялся, что даст петуха. Но когда Мидорима обернулся, выпалил: — Привет! Я Такао Казунари.

Мидорима продолжал смотреть на него без тени интереса. Но что-то в нем изменилось, появилась на миг какая-то растерянность в его лице. Нет, губы не дрогнули, и в глазах ничего не отразилось, Такао вообще плохо видел его глаза за стеклами очков, и все же мелькнуло что-то такое во всей его нелепой долговязой фигуре. Чутье у Такао всегда было зверское: на пасы, на противников, на людей — тоже.

— Ты записался в баскетбольный клуб, — сказал он, не оставляя путей к отступлению. Это он тоже умел. — Как и я. Приятно познакомиться.

Тот моргнул медленно, как змея. Такао подумал, что мог бы просто сказать ему все. «Я одолею тебя. Покажу, кто круче в этой школе, понял?!» Так было бы проще. Выпалить это и уйти, вместо того чтобы стоять тут и пытаться угадать выражение на лице без выражений.

— Вот что, откуда тебе известно мое имя? — спросил Мидорима. Все последние слова он словно и не заметил. Или они его нисколько не заинтересовали.

— Как будто можно играть в баскетбол и не знать, — хохотнул Такао. Мидорима, конечно, не в шутку спрашивал, и тем забавнее это звучало. Еще и слогом таким высокопарным! — Тебя, наверное, целыми днями достают. Хотят пообщаться с одним из Поколения Чудес. Вопросы всякие задают. Кстати, а это что?

И Мидорима ответил:

— Это сегодняшний талисман гороскопа Оха Аса, вот что, — сообщил он все так же спокойно, аккуратно держа на ладони катушку скотча. — Он призван принести удачу.

Да он же ебанутый, понял вдруг Такао. Полный псих! Такой ебанутый, каких он никогда не встречал и не встретит, потому что нет других таких. И Такао счастливо расхохотался. Он забыл враз все, что хотел сказать Мидориме Шинтаро, все эти глупости про победу и преодоление. Потому что все они предназначались монстру из Поколения Чудес, стихийному бедствию, цунами, которое обрушилось на Такао год назад и смело его команду с лица земли.

А стоял перед ним дылда с напряженно-пафосным еблом и со скотчем в руке, который носил с собой из неких эзотерических соображений. Полный комплект. Супер-пупер-мега-комбо!

— П-приятно познакомиться, — заикаясь, повторил Такао тогда.

— Приятно познакомиться, — прошептал он здесь и сейчас и вскочил, не в силах оставаться на одном месте. Прошел к окну, старательно огибая коробку, будто оттуда могло выпрыгнуть еще одно нежданное и непрошенное воспоминание. Его дурацкая игра в «потерянную память» вдруг перестала быть игрой, потому что он действительно слишком многое забыл. Он забыл чертова, мать его, Мидориму! Мидориму Шинтаро, который разговаривал временами, как вельможа из старого романа, который не выходил из дома без очередной бредовой вещицы, присоветованной телевизором, который бросал трехочковые так, что у Такао колени подкашивались — куда там какому-то Тоши.

Мидориму, который всегда говорил, что Такао — гайдзинский подкидыш, пусть и выглядит как японец, но никого ему этим видом не обмануть, вот что.

Снаружи растворялись в воздухе слабые еще сумерки, будто в молоко капнули ложку кофе. Вечер собирался под кустами маминых пионов и в корнях клена, мягкими сумрачными сгустками он вползал в комнату. Такао хотел было закрыть окно, но глотнул свежего воздуха, холодного, как родниковая вода, и передумал.

Ему уже не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы выуживать из памяти все новые и новые кусочки паззла, и чем больше их возникало из небытия, тем страшнее ему становилось. Привалившись к подоконнику, он обернулся и взглянул на свою старую комнату, такую незнакомую, посеревшую в полумраке. Темнота уже скопилась в опустевших полках, наполнила угол за шкафом и подбиралась теперь к горе всякого барахла на полу. Уже два года Такао не жил здесь, только оставался изредка на ночь, а в остальное время делил комнату в общежитии с двумя щуплыми беспокойными китайцами с факультета кибернетики. Но неузнавание возникло не поэтому, а от того, что он помнил теперь, как Мидорима чопорно присел на край кровати, и Такао налил ему апельсинового сока. Закрыв глаза, он увидел это совершенно четко, будто случилось все не далее как неделю назад.

Комната все сильнее наполнялась призраками несуществующего прошлого.

— Шин-чан, — слышал он свой голос, прорвавшийся сквозь пять минувших лет, сохраненный этими досками, и стенами, и синим покрывалом. Он всегда называл Мидориму именно так и никак иначе. Эти невозможно длинные и нудные имя и фамилия совершенно не подходили ему — такому же длинному и нудному. Сложить их вместе, и выйдет совсем уж несусветная скука. — Ну почему мне вечно выпадает делать доклады с тобой, а, Шин-чан? Ты же меня в могилу сведешь!

— Это была моя фраза, — отозвался Мидорима.

— Мне она больше подходит, Шин-чан. Ты кого угодно до смерти занудишь.

Такао расположился прямо на полу и, высунув кончик языка от усердия, рисовал таблицу для доклада. Колонки с результатом он выделил красным фломастером, а промежуточный итог — зеленым, так что теперь размышлял, куда бы применить фиолетовый, а еще о том, убьет ли его Кумико, когда увидит, что он взял ее фломастеры.

На самом деле, Мидорима вовсе не раздражал его. Иногда бока касалось чужое тепло — едва заметное предощущение, не больше. И тогда Такао немного отодвигался. Они оба отодвигались.

— Как будто я об этом просил. Мне твоей болтовни и на тренировках хватает! — возмутился Мидорима. Иногда Такао поражался, как легко вывести его из себя. Один из приятных бонусов, который входил в комплект под названием «Мидорима Шинтаро». Очки, невозмутимое ебло, непрошибаемая вера в телевизионный гороскоп, убийственный баскетбол, чудовищное везение в любых азартных играх. И полное отсутствие тормозов. Иногда, оседлав любимого конька, Мидорима мог даже переспорить Такао — пусть и в мелочах. А это не только дорогого стоило, но и вовсе никому до него не удавалось.

Если маленький Такао не хотел кашу, хрен бы кто эту кашу в него запихнул.

Если он сказал, что поедет к бабушке с дедушкой, никто не смог бы остановить его — и плевать, что пришлось вылезти в окно и самостоятельно добраться из Токио в Ито.

Если Такао Казунари сказал, что будет дружить с Мидоримой Шинтаро, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. В этом Такао остался непреклонен и плевать хотел на все попытки сопротивления.

Уже через месяц Мидорима сказал старшему Мияджи:

— Мы вовсе не друзья. Я завел себе слугу, и вот что, это очень удобно. Попробуй как-нибудь, уверен, тебе понравится, — и тогда Такао понял, что, во-первых, Мидорима сдался, а во-вторых, у него все-таки есть чувство юмора, хоть и своеобразное.

Теперь, со стороны, казалось удивительным, как легко он вписался в мир Такао, будто для того и родился. Если бы кто-то задался целью создать нечто, не позволяющее Такао скучать, у него получился бы Мидорима Шинтаро.

Помимо прочего, он чертовски хорошо разбирался в литературе, кинематографе, музыке, и черт знает в чем еще. По виду его и манере речи можно было легко предположить, что его вкусы в искусстве не продвинулись дальше эпохи Хэйан. Но когда первогодкам выдали расписание тренировок, и со всех сторон принялись возмущаться:

— Да с таким расписанием у нас времени спать не останется!

— А жить когда, спрашивается?!

Мидорима спокойно произнес:

— Вы теперь состоите в команде. Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства. Или одного, — и удалился в раздевалку.

— Ты цитировал Спока! — Такао вбежал следом. — Умереть не встать, ты цитировал Спока, Шин-чан!

И хотя Мидорима стоял, отвернувшись к шкафчику, Такао мог бы поклясться, что он едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, вот что. Прекрати называть меня так, это возмутительно невежливо.

Но Такао не перестал. И теперь, развалившись на полу, обложившись фломастерами сестры и учебниками Мидоримы, он потянулся всем телом и искоса взглянул вверх. Мидорима посмотрел в ответ, будто почувствовал его взгляд.

— Шин-чан, а Шин-чан, — позвал Такао. Ему надоел этот нудный доклад и даже цветная таблица, поэтому он спросил: — Послушай, если бы у тебя была возможность выбрать суперсилу, что бы ты выбрал?

И понял, что ошибся с вопросом. Мидорима вдруг снова превратился в нефритовую глыбу, сделался холодным и отстраненным, каким Такао видел его в самый первый раз, на площадке.

— Никакую.

— Но ведь круто уметь что-то такое. Летать. Лазеры там из глаз, чтобы так: пиу-пиу, пшш, ауч, да верчу я педали, Шин-чан, верчу! Или, я не знаю, вот ты со своими талисманами носишься все время, — Такао подавил короткий смешок, — неужели не хотел бы, чтобы тебе все время везло? В смысле, даже без талисманов.

— Нет, — отрезал Мидорима и, хотя не двинулся с места, показалось — отдалился еще больше. Такао мог бы сдвинуть руку совсем немного и коснуться его колена, но казалось, что их разделяют километры.

— А я думал, из тебя получится отличный супергерой, — сообщил Такао и, сам не зная зачем, стиснул ладонь Мидоримы. Тот уставился вниз, будто впервые видел и Такао, и обычное человеческое рукопожатие, и собственные руки. — Ответственный такой. Человек Пунктуальность. Метался бы по всему свету, снимая с деревьев котят и переводя через дорогу старушек. Потом зеленые начали бы кампанию по защите права котят на самоопределение и свободное сидение на деревьях, а старушки организовались бы в профсоюз и потребовали оплачиваемый отпуск в перерывах между переводами. Поэтому ты бы плюнул на все, забросил бы костюм в шкаф и устроился... ну, я не знаю, составлять графики поездов.

Мидорима ничего не ответил, только выдохнул немного. Уголки его губ слегка дрогнули.

— Только тебе может прийти в голову подобный бред, — сказал он и прибавил громче: — Вот что угодно, лишь бы не делать доклад и хоть на пять минут увильнуть от работы.

Такао расхохотался.

Вечером Кумико устроила жуткий скандал из-за фломастеров. Самым страшным грехом оказалось то, что Такао где-то потерял розовый. А он, конечно, не собирался рассказывать ей одну простую вещь: розовый фломастер — талисман Раков на сегодняшний день.

Да вот же он. Такао заглянул в коробку и увидел его среди прочего хлама. Выцветший, наверняка давно засохший розовый фломастер с кошачьей лапкой на колпачке. Он был в точности таким, каким запомнил его Такао, а значит... значит — что? Мидорима существовал в действительности?

Чего он вообще хотел добиться, перебирая воспоминания, как битые черепки, как хлам из старой коробки? Такао вспомнил взгляд Мидоримы, растерянный, как будто он впервые видит свои руки в чужих руках, и стиснул фломастер в кулаке так, что пластик едва не затрещал. Сердце билось оглушительно, словно кто-то изо всех сил колотил палкой по жестяной бочке. Такао был этой бочкой — давно прохудившейся, опустевшей, растерявшей все свое содержимое. Только и осталось — пустота и грохот внутри, отдающийся под языком.

Выскочив из комнаты, он сбежал, задыхаясь, вниз, миновал гостиную. Кумико обнаружилась на кухне. Напевая что-то себе под нос, приподнимаясь на носочки, переступая и пританцовывая, она мазала хлеб бобовым мармеладом. Такао поймал ее за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Слушай, я не могу объяснить, но это очень важно, — сказал он, едва ворочая языком. — Постарайся вспомнить, кого из друзей я первым привел домой.

— Да откуда же мне знать, — возмутилась она и облизала испачканную ладонь. — Мне тогда сколько было, года три?

— Нет же! — Такао отступил, потер переносицу. Странный жест, подходящий скорее для человека в очках. До сих пор Такао даже не задумывался, у кого подхватил его. — Я имею в виду, в старшей школе.

Кумико посмотрела в ответ серьезно и внимательно. Видно было, что ей хочется пощупать лоб Такао.

— Юю, конечно. Как будто ты сам не помнишь.

— В том-то и дело, — прошептал Такао. И прибавил громче: — А раньше? Раньше помнишь? Еще до Юи. Ко мне приходил одноклассник, мы делали доклады вместе. Ты точно его видела, серьезный такой, в очках. Я тогда взял твои фломастеры, а ты превратилась в настоящую фурию из-за этого.

Она засмеялась.

— Я помню, помню, — сказала она, и сердце Такао, это огромное грохочущее сердце пропустило удар. — Я тогда из-за чего-то в школе расстроилась, вот и накричала на тебя из-за ерунды. Я давно хотела спросить, братик, ты когда себя вспоминаешь в тринадцать, тебе тоже жутко стыдно?

— Ужасающе, — признал Такао, подумав о заявлении на уход из команды и словах, которые сказал тренеру. — Но мы же не о том. Вспомни! Дылда в очках. Нудный — страсть, даже по лицу видно. Ну?

Кумико повела головой от плеча к плечу, будто раскачивала невидимый маятник внутри.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула она наконец. — Не могу вспомнить. Мне почему-то казалось, что это был Юя. Прости, не помню.

— Черт.

Такао не стал дожидаться, пока она скажет еще что-то. Почему-то он уверен был, что она не вспомнит. Сердце внутри уже не колотилось как сумасшедшее — прилипло к ребрам, замершее, тихое. С этой тишиной внутри Такао поднялся обратно в свою комнату и склонился над коробкой. Он жадно рассматривал жалкие свидетельства того, что Мидорима Шинтаро действительно существовал.

Кубок. Новогодняя открытка в конверте. Такао тронул пальцами ровные иероглифы. Он сразу узнал аккуратный почерк — столько раз заглядывал в тетради Мидоримы, столько раз наблюдал, как выводит он свои сочинения, подписывает школьные формуляры, сложно было не запомнить эти четкие гладкие линии. Несколько листов, скрепленных степлером. На титульном подпись: «Доклад выполнили Такао Казунари и Мидорима Шинтаро». Тот самый. Наверное, если пролистать, можно обнаружить таблицу, раскрашенную яркими фломастерами.

Отложив бумаги, Такао взялся за безделушки. Сначала, заглянув в коробку, он решил, что это случайный набор предметов. Теперь за каждым скрывалась история — еще один кусочек мозаики.

Этот фонарик — Такао пощелкал кнопкой, но батарейки, должно быть, давно сдохли — был первым талисманом, который Такао купил Мидориме. Увидел в витрине киоска, пока ждал на светофоре, и подумал, что давно хотел именно такой фонарик. И конечно, дело было вовсе не в счастливом предмете для Раков. Нет. Он и знать не знал, какой там он, этот счастливый предмет.

Фонарик Такао все же купил, и когда Мидорима вышел из ворот и собирался сказать что-то вроде: «Мне нужен фонарик, вот что», — просто сунул ему в руку.

Как-то это все вышло естественно. Словно так и надо. И Мидорима уже у самой школы тихо произнес:

— Спасибо, Такао.

Теперь фонарик пылился вместе с другими останками прошлого, ненужный, позабытый вместе с Мидоримой. Рядом лежал степлер, новогодняя конопляная веревка, свернутая кольцами, пузырек из-под витаминов и расческа. Составители гороскопа Оха Аса были тогда чертовски изобретательны. Один раз Мидорима даже всерьез рассматривал план кражи императорского пингвина из зоопарка. Такао пришлось найти самого здоровенного плюшевого пингвина в детском отделе «Биг Си». По правде сказать, он и не подозревал до того, что бывают такие огромные игрушечные пингвины, а Мидориму эта замена устроила, хоть и со скрипом.

А из-за расчески он поднял Такао в несусветную рань. Позвонил и все еще хриплым сонным голосом спросил:

— У тебя есть красная расческа?

Была суббота, и Такао собирался спать еще часа два, но Мидориме требовалась чертова красная расческа, и поэтому все планы ничего не значили.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Такао. — Понятия не имею. Боже, да я имя свое в такую рань с третьего раза вспоминаю.

Он сел в постели, ткнулся лицом в холодную кромку одеяла, мечтая, чтобы Мидорима растворился, как страшный сон. А потом сообразил, что красная расческа с мелкими частыми зубчиками лежит в ванной комнате — на полке под зеркалом вместе с запасным тюбиком зубной пасты.

— Да, Шин-чан, — сказал он. — У меня есть расческа.

— Вот что, привези ее мне как можно быстрее, — велел Мидорима и отключился.

Такао со стоном снова рухнул в подушку.

Через полчаса он уже стоял перед домом Мидоримы Шинтаро. Пожалуй, со всеми его разговорами о слугах из него действительно получился бы неплохой Повелитель Мрака или Темный Властелин Твердыни Ужаса, ну в крайнем случае — Магистр Ордена Неназываемой Тьмы. Если бы он, конечно, перестал носить с собой игрушечных утят, детские кубики, чайники в цветочек и к каждому вздоху прибавлять неизменное «вот что».

Потенциальный Правитель Мрака встретил Такао, завернувшись в одеяло и выставив наружу только покрасневший нос. Схватив расческу прямо через порог, он резво втянулся обратно и захлопнул перед Такао дверь. Тот остался стоять на крыльце.

— Шин-чан, ты не можешь так поступить! — крикнул он, не заботясь, что соседи могут услышать. — Ты лишил меня сна, Шин-чан! После всего, что было, ты обязан меня впустить!

Дверь снова открылась, и его дернули внутрь. В полумраке прихожей Мидорима в своем одеяле напоминал бесформенное чудовище, гору мягкой белой плоти с крошечным человеческим лицом.

— Какого черта, Такао? — возмутился хриплый голос из глубины чудовища. — Что за спектакль ты там устроил?

— Нет, это я должен спрашивать, — ответил Такао, разуваясь, — какого черта. Ты поднимаешь меня с утра пораньше в субботу, чтобы я притащил тебе дурацкую пластиковую расческу за пятьдесят йен?

— Я не могу выйти за талисманом, — отозвался Мидорима, отползая всем своим одеялом дальше и дальше в коридор. — Я простудился.

Дом внутри показался Такао даже больше, чем снаружи. Коридор все тянулся и тянулся, некоторые двери оказались задвинуты. В полумраке Такао почудилось, что на них наклеены офуда, пестрящие иероглифами заклинаний. Мидорима, шумно дыша, втягивался в куда-то в глубины дома, в свое логово. Слева за приоткрытой дверью обнаружилась кухня — белая, блестящая и стерильно чистая.

— А твоих родителей нет? — спросил Такао.

— Они уехали по делам, — односложно ответил Мидорима. — И Аои забрали.

Такао хмыкнул, закатал рукава и отправился на кухню заваривать чай и готовить завтрак. Он даже подозревал, что Мидорима на самом деле не настолько болен, как выглядит. Но, конечно, он ни за что не признался бы, что ему просто скучно, одиноко и хочется омлета с рисом.

Все еще касаясь мягких тоненьких зубьев, Такао вспоминал огромный дом семейства Мидорима. Пустой и тихий, он содержал в себе целый лабиринт коридоров и комнат, хотя снаружи выглядел самым обыкновенным. Просторные залы перетекали одна в другую, чистые, светлые, полные солнца. И все же Такао заметил.

Ни одно окно не выходило в сад.

Тогда он задумался об этом лишь на миг и тут же забыл, но теперь припомнил и эту странность, и опечатанные комнаты, и незнакомые обереги на домашнем алтаре. Такао прошел мимо него лишь раз, когда поднимался в комнату Мидоримы, звеня чашками на подносе, и теперь никак не мог толком вспомнить, что же царапнуло в его виде.

— Может, тебе стоит позвонить родителям? — спросил он, поставив поднос на стол. В полумраке Мидориму едва можно было угадать среди подушек и одеял. — Уверен, кто-то из них мог бы вернуться...

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — отозвался Мидорима резко и надтреснуто. — Не стоит отвлекать их сейчас. Насколько я тебя знаю, Такао, ты принес диски.

— Ага, — беззаботно сказал Такао, будто ни о чем таком и не спрашивал. — А еще сироп от кашля и жаропонижающее. И свой иксбокс. Серьезно, Шин-чан, ты должен оценить размеры моей жертвы.

До самого вечера они резались во все подряд на здоровенном экране, и оказалось, что пальцы Мидоримы не только с мячом способны управляться, но и с кнопками делают что-то такое, совершенно невероятное. Впрочем, Такао не расстроился. Они сидели на диване бок о бок на расстоянии тепла, и от Мидоримы тянуло жаром, но ни один из них не отодвигался.

Теперь, думая о том солнечном субботнем дне, пропахшем апельсинами, мастикой для пола и сиропом от кашля, Такао чувствовал подкативший к горлу комок горечи, злости и тоски. Кто-то отобрал у него это воспоминание, стер и то, как лежало солнце на лакированных досках, и то, как Мидорима щурился сквозь очки и улыбался по-своему, так, что губы не двигались, но улыбка подсвечивала лицо изнутри. И то, как к вечеру он уснул неожиданно и разом, все еще сжимая джойстик и запрокинув голову на спинку, а Такао даже не заметил и продолжал говорить, говорить.

Все это растворилось. Ничего этого как будто и не было, пока Такао не вытащил из-под кровати коробку со старым хламом. Такое не могло произойти само собой. Конечно, вы забываете всякие мелочи: дату рождения друга, пароль на компе и куда вы положили эти-чертовы-мать-их-ключи. Но вы не можете просто так взять и забыть половину своей жизни.

Так не бывает.

Сколько времени стояла у него на полке эта книга, эти потрепанные «Баллады Старой Англии», и он совершенно не замечал ее, не обращал никакого внимания, будто в мире образовалась на ее месте какая-то прореха. Такао всегда умел не только подмечать детали, но и видеть при этом всю картину целиком. Когда-то смеха ради он развлекался тем, что на спор перечислял как можно больше деталей, взглянув на улицу лишь один раз. Он закрывал глаза и рассказывал, сколько идет по улице людей, как они одеты, какого цвета только что проехавшая «Тойота» и про кошку, сидящую на старом камфорном дереве через дорогу.

А книгу, дурацкую зеленую книгу прямо над своим столом он не видел.

Мидорима принес ее, когда писал работу о различиях японской и европейской литературных традиций, да так и забыл среди отвергнутых черновиков. Такао убрал томик на полку, собираясь вернуть ее позже, а потом... Что же было потом?

Решительно поднявшись, он накинул легкую куртку, схватил книгу и спустился вниз. Столкнувшись в коридоре с Кумико, он ничего не сказал, но она, должно быть, заметив что-то такое в его лице и помня недавний разговор, задерживать его не стала. Конечно, эту дурацкую рикшу он давно уже куда-то задевал, но до дома, где жила раньше семья Мидоримы, и пешком-то было всего минут двадцать. Вечерний воздух обжег лицо, пробрался холодными пальцами за ворот, но ничуть не отрезвил. Лоб горел как в лихорадке. Этот жар гнал Такао вперед, и он выскочил за ворота. Первый фонарь мягко зажегся у него над головой, и свет побежал дальше по цепочке, вверх по улице. Густо пахло цветами, очертания домов и силуэты редких прохожих колебались и словно бы расплывались в сумерках, и Такао вдруг показалась, что он вовсе не в человеческом мире — провалился в иллюзорное пространство легенд и сказок. Вот было бы объяснение всему.

Он ничего не забыл. Это просто не его мир. Наваждение, лисий морок.

Такао нервно рассмеялся и торопливо зашагал вдоль сплошных оград. Пальцы сжимали тонкую, слегка помятую обложку книги, и он вспоминал, как Мидорима ходил по комнате и декламировал вслух стихи из книги, пытаясь разобраться в различиях ритма. Хотя Такао и не любил никакой поэзии, но ничуть не возражал. Повалившись на кровать, подгребя под живот подушку, он слушал глубокий размеренный голос Мидоримы.

— O, девы, запрещаю вам бродить среди долин, — читал он медленно и смотрел на Такао поверх книги. — И в Картерхог ходить, ведь там живет младой Тэм Лин.

Призрак того голоса казался таким живым и явственным, что Такао вздрогнул и на секунду сбился с шага.

— У многих он забрал в залог — тех девушек не счесть — зеленый плащ, иль перстенек, или девичью честь, — продолжал Мидорима. Его низкий голос тек по комнате и прикасался к коже, будто плотная бархатная ткань. Загривок стиснуло мимолетной дрожью. Такао слушал, наблюдая за Мидоримой сквозь ресницы — за тем, как он поправляет очки, как отстукивает ритм пальцами, как наклоняет голову, всматриваясь в текст.

Такао называл это «наблюдать Мидориму Шинтаро в естественных условиях обитания». Как-то раз ему выпало зрелище, как Мидорима выступает с речью на школьном фестивале. Такао чуть не скончался от смеха за сценой. Но в тот момент под звук старинных чужих стихов ему смеяться не хотелось.

От голоса Мидоримы, от его слов внутри ворочалось что-то болезненное и тоскливое, как неотвязное дурное предчувствие. Теперь, свернув на перекрестке к знакомой улице, Такао снова испытал то чувство. А что если дверь ему откроет сам Мидорима? Распахнет и встанет на пороге, глядя на Такао так привычно — холодно и немного отстраненно.

Что тогда?

Что он скажет?

Типа «привет, Шин-чан, я тут забыл тебя на три года, но теперь вспомнил»?

Пытаясь успокоиться, Такао остановился, прикрыл глаза, но в темноте, в глубине его разума голос Мидоримы продолжал нараспев рассказывать историю Тэм Лина, унесенного духами.

На землю всадника она  
Стащила в тот же миг,  
Плаща зеленая волна  
Укрыла их двоих,  
И счастьем грудь ее полна:  
Спасен ее жених!

Закончив читать, Мидорима захлопнул книгу и задумчиво поглядел на обложку.

— Удивительно самонадеянные люди. В каждой легенде у них смертный бросает вызов то легендарному чудовищу, то духам, то демонам, а то и богам, и вот что — непременно побеждает.

— У нас полно историй, как самураи побеждают демонов, — отозвался Такао и оперся подбородком на сложенные руки. Так ему удобней было следить за Мидоримой. Уж больно странное у того было выражение лица — как будто он что-то увидел в этой истории, что-то большее, чем простая сказка.

— Каких-нибудь простых мононоке, да, — согласился Мидорима. — Да и то зачастую после того, как всю семью и друзей уже сожрали. У нас знают, что ничего не бывает просто так, и за победу над чудовищем приходится платить.

Такао засмеялся.

— Да уж, если бы эту сказку писал японец, от переживаний девушка потеряла бы ребенка, вернувшись домой, обнаружила, что всю родню убили эльфы, а вместо жениха под плащом скрывался бы столетний труп. После этого ей ничего не оставалось бы, кроме как зарезаться. Намного веселее, ничего не скажешь.

— Зато правдоподобнее, — заметил Мидорима.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты, Шин-чан, — самый пессимистичный пессимист из всех, кого я знаю, — сказал Такао. — Но обычно ненадолго.

— Это реализм, вот что.

— Пожалуй, я не хочу жить в такой реальности. Придумаю себе свою, с блэкджеком и... то есть с радужными пони и бабочками. А тебя туда не пущу, ты все опошлишь.

Мидорима кинул на него короткий взгляд, незнакомо мягкий и в то же время немного насмешливый.

— Тогда тебе скоро станет скучно, — сказал он.

И Такао вынужден был признать, что он прав, но, конечно, ни за что не сказал бы этого вслух. Он только пожал плечами и вернулся к своим учебникам. В тишине Такао слышал поскрипывание ручки, ровное, едва различимое дыхание Мидоримы и думал, как сильно скучал бы по нему.

Но в итоге он ведь совершенно не скучал. Никакого чувства, будто забыл что-то важное, ничего такого. Разве что накатывала временами смутная легкая тоска, которую Такао не мог сам себе объяснить.

Казалось, где-то внутри него была огромная плотина, которая отгородила ощущение потери и печаль. А теперь, когда он все вспомнил, плотины не стало, и все, скопившееся за три года, обрушилось на него разом. Такао вошел в незапертые ворота, поднялся на ступеньку и позвонил в дверь. Дом ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как он бывал здесь в последний раз, вдоль дорожки цвели колокольчики, ступени были начисто выметены, и в окнах горел свет. Такао ждал, чувствуя, как все внутри скручивается в болезненный комок. Едва вернувшаяся память была еще так свежа, что ему почудилось вдруг, что никаких трех лет не было вовсе, что сейчас Мидорима откроет, и они поднимутся наверх делать уроки, смотреть фильмы и болтать обо всякой фигне, а Мидорима-сан принесет им чаю.

А потом дверь открылась.

На пороге стояла Аои. Она здорово подросла, вытянулась в нескладного пока подростка и остригла волосы совсем коротко. Такао улыбнулся — немного через силу, но она молчала и только смотрела на него так, будто перед ней стоял призрак. Она была чем-то похожа на Мидориму, совсем отдаленно, но даже это слабое сходство прошлось по сердцу Такао жестко, как кошачий язык по свежей ране.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес он спокойно. — Я разбирал вещи и нашел книгу вашего брата... — она продолжала смотреть, — и подумал, что следует вернуть ее.

— Зачем вы снова пришли? — спросила она наконец.

— Я думал, возможно, вы зна...

— Уходите.

— Но я...

— Милая, кто там? — позвали ее из кухни. Такао узнал голос Мидоримы-сан.

— Никто, — отозвалась Аои. — Ошиблись адресом.

И прибавила тише и злее:

— Уходите. И не приходите сюда больше. Вам здесь делать нечего.

— А книга? — почему-то спросил Такао, хотя на языке вертелся миллион других вопросов, которые следовало задать.

— Оставьте себе. На память. — И она захлопнула дверь.

А Такао стоял на крыльце, совсем как тогда, субботним утром. Только теперь ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как развернуться и пойти прочь.

А ведь она не спросила, о каком брате речь, подумал он. Она вообще ничему не удивилась. Память еще немного двоилась, ему казалось, что он ходил этими улицами тысячу раз и одновременно — что он никогда здесь не был. Пока он брел мимо магазинчиков, остановок и одинаковых двухэтажных домов, окончательно стемнело. Небо занялось лилово-багряным светом, над Токио оно никогда не бывало по-настоящему черным, и звезды на нем показывались редко.

Такао немного постоял в саду, запрокинув голову, пытаясь высмотреть хоть одну и пропуская через себя ночную прохладу, а потом поднялся наверх, в пустую оболочку своей комнаты.

Конечно, сестра Мидоримы что-то знала, Такао читал это в ее спокойных холодных глазах — читал и в то же время не мог различить больше ничего. Хотя бы тень намека, хоть какое-то выражение... Он бы зацепился, он бы угадал, размотал все эти подсказки, как ниточку.

Ничего не было.

Аои всегда была такой. Такао запомнил ее с этим отрешенным бледным лицом, еще более каменным и неясным, чем у ее брата. Иногда они сталкивались в гостиной или на кухне, когда Такао приходил к Мидориме. Она здоровалась неизменно вежливо и уходила — и черт знает, что у нее было на уме.

Однажды ему предложили остаться на ужин, а он по дурацкой своей привычке полез помогать. Мать Мидоримы, улыбчивая, красивая и совсем не старая еще женщина всегда говорила с Такао очень благосклонно и мягко. Его рвение смешило и умиляло ее, может, потому что сам Мидорима и кухонные принадлежности находились в состоянии непрестанной холодной войны.

Он заглянул на кухню, когда Такао уже заканчивал шинковать лук, и мать замахала на него полотенцем.

— Уйди, уйди, у меня сейчас сливки скиснут, суп пересолится, и кастрюля мгновенно выкипит от одного твоего присутствия, — со смехом заявила она.

Конечно, скис только сам Мидорима. Должно быть, ему было скучно ждать ужина без Такао, но он, конечно, никогда бы в этом не признался и потому просто ушел. Аои, которая возилась в это время с морковью, проводила его странным холодным взглядом. Неразличимое выражение на ее лице отчего-то напугало Такао. Так не смотрят ни на друга, ни на брата, так смотрят на дорогого покойника — когда-то любимого, но безусловно и абсолютно мертвого.

— Ты всегда хмурая такая? — спросил Такао. Всякий страх, всякое неприятное чувство каждый раз побуждало его действовать, будто кто-то за спиной толкал его против воли вперед. — Вот Шин-чан, он хоть и выглядит такой каменюкой, вскидывается от каждой шуточки. И улыбается иногда. А ты чего такая? Как рыбина снулая.

Аои взглянула на него, в ее чертах, которые обещали лет через пять стать утонченными и красивыми, а пока напоминали пустую заготовку для куклы, проглянуло едва заметное раздражение.

— Брат многое принимает слишком близко к сердцу, — ответила она. — Слишком остро реагирует. Наверное, он просто старается взять от жизни как можно больше.

Такао стало еще неуютней. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, что не так было в этих словах.

— Я рада за него, — прибавила Аои вдруг. — Рада, что вы подружились. Но для вас обоих будет лучше, если вы будете придерживаться определенных, хм, границ.

Она отложила нож и помешала соус в сотейнике. Такао взглянул на нее сверху вниз. Эдакая соплюха — сколько ей, лет двенадцать от силы? — но ему вдруг показалось, что она много старше его.

— Аои! — возмутилась вернувшаяся Мидорима-сан. — Не приставай к гостю со своими глупостями.

Это не глупости, подумал Такао. Это совсем не глупости, и даже вы не считаете это глупостями, Мидорима-сан, иначе не было бы у вас такого взгляда, такого серьезного холодного взгляда — и у нее бы не было. Обе они столкнулись этими взглядами, тяжелыми, как свинец, и смотрели друг на друга долго, так долго, что Такао показалось уже, что весь мир окаменел и застыл. А потом Аои все-таки отвернулась.

— Да, мама, — сказала она.

Мидорима-сан кивнула и перебросила полотенце через руку. Сгустившийся воздух сразу сделался легче и прозрачнее, даже дышать стало проще.

— Вы тут пока заканчивайте, а я схожу в сад. — И она выскользнула в небольшую дверь, которую Такао до сих пор даже не замечал. Обычная такая деревянная дверь, чистая, не слишком новая, но и не потертая, выкрашенная белой краской, но почему-то Такао только теперь, глядя на нее, понял, что до сих пор не видел сада. По всей видимости, в доме только одна-единственная дверь выходила на ту сторону.

Сквозняк покачивал неплотно закрытую створку, и в проеме то и дело мелькал солнечный свет и какой-то зеленовато-голубой отблеск, и Такао никак не мог отвести взгляда от этой узкой, едва заметной щели. Ему почему-то вдруг стало очень важно увидеть, что там, в этом саду.

И ветер скользнул по кухне, потерся о его ноги, как ласковый кот, и распахнул дверь. Сразу за ней начиналась дорожка, вымощенная белой речной галькой, и кипы разросшихся кустов, а дальше, еще дальше, за двумя кленами и персиковым деревом выворачивался из земли крутой холм с костистым скальным загривком. Дорожка вливалась в бурные пороги лестницы из темного ноздреватого камня, посеревшего от времени и вытертого сотнями ног. А еще выше, бесконечно далеко, поднималась к небу тяжелая красная крыша храма, и там, на самых верхних ступенях, Такао различил фигурку Мидоримы-сан. Отсюда она казалась куколкой, крошечным игрушечным человечком из набора лего.

Аои поймала его взгляд, как на лезвие меча, и жестко пресекла его.

— Нечего тебе там высматривать, — выпалила она и захлопнула дверь, отрезая солнечный свет, и запах цветов, и маленький храм на холме.

И Такао внезапно подумал, что ему попросту показалось. Не было там никакого храма. Весь квартал, где жил Мидорима, был плоским как тарелка из суши-бара и таким же новеньким. Его отстроили совсем недавно, а до того здесь был старый завод, а еще до того, как рассказывала в один из приездов бабушка, пустырь, а еще до того — какие-то старинные поселения, которые пожгли в эпоху Токугава да с тех пор больше здесь и не селились. «Плохое место для людей, нехорошее, — сокрушалась бабушка, когда Такао показывал ей окрестности. — Ишь удумали, дома здесь строить».

Почему-то теперь, вспоминая белую вытертую дверь, Такао отчетливо услышал ее голос и эти ее слова. От мыслей о красной черепичной крыше в зарослях у него неудержимо разболелась голова.

Внизу у ворот притормозила машина, посигналила пару раз. Фары высветили столбик с табличкой. Выглянув в окно, Такао узнал старую «Хонду» Мияджи Киеши, а еще узнал Юю, который высунулся из окна почти до пояса и помахал ему. Чертовски не вовремя они приехали.

Такао впервые в жизни хотелось забиться в угол и собирать себя по кускам, пока не поставит на место последний. Он прошелся по комнате, заталкивая остатки вещей в коробки и застегивая чемоданы.

— Эй, долго тебя ждать? — когда Такао вышел, Юя уже переминался возле ворот и, кажется, успел продрогнуть в своей футболке.

— Закидывал последний хлам в коробки, — весело отозвался Такао. Он умел казаться очень-очень беззаботным, если нужно было. Мидорима ни разу не повелся, даже когда Такао улыбался и совал руки в карманы. У него тоже, наверное, было какое-то чутье. Юя так не умел.

— Только не говори мне, что ты решил увезти с собой весь дом, — засмеялся он. Такао поднялся вместе с ним в комнату и подхватил первый чемодан.

— О нет, только самое необходимое. Не забыть бы захватить сломанный телевизор из гаража и подшивку «Санкэй» за позапрошлый год. Не представляю, как я буду без них. А еще то скрипучее кресло-качалку из сада. Поставим его в центре комнаты, будет очень концептуально.

Юя расхохотался. Теперь Такао знал, что он как-то легче своего брата. Может, старшинство наложило свой отпечаток, а может, такими уж они родились, но Юя смеялся больше и проще сходился с людьми, а Киеши больше планировал наперед и умел делать так, чтобы планы претворялись в жизнь.

— Слушай, ты, — Такао не знал, как спрашивать о таком, и потому запнулся, — не помнишь одного парня из клуба? Он круто кидал трехочковые.

— Сузивара? Я его недавно видел, кстати.

— Нет. Нет, не Сузивара. Мидорима его звали. Высокий такой, в очках.

Он ждал, что Юя скажет сейчас: «Да ты сбрендил, как я могу Мидориму не помнить?» Ждал, но не верил, что это произойдет.

— Он во втором составе был? — спросил Юя и взгромоздил чемодан в багажник. — Киеши, эй, Киеши! Не помнишь такого? Казу говорит, играл с нами какой-то Мидорима.

Такао прикрыл глаза. Его немного мутило от влажного воздуха, пыли и железного привкуса страха во рту.

— Он еще на гороскопе двинулся совсем. Носился с Оха Аса, как Мияджи-семпай со своей Мию-Мию, — сказал Такао, уже ни на что не надеясь. — Притаскивал на тренировки всякую лабуду и говорил, что это талисманы.

Старший Мияджи уколол его взглядом и сжал губы. В полумраке у машины Такао не мог толком разобрать его выражение, но показалось, что он изрядно смущен.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Мию-Мию? — спросил Юя. — Я же тебе не рассказывал вроде.

— Слышал краем уха что-то, — торопливо отмахнулся Такао, и они поднялись за остальными сумками.

— Эй, Казу, а эту брать? — Юя слегка ткнул носком пыльную коробку.

— Эту, — сказал Такао тихо, — обязательно.

***

В машине пахло мандариновым ароматизатором, резиной и полиролью для кожи. Если раньше Мияджи сублимировал в подросткового айдола Мию-Мию, то теперь всю свою любовь вкладывал в машину. Водил он уверенно, но слишком уж рисовался, причем не перед пассажирами. Такао в шутку предложил оставить их с «Хондой» наедине, а Киеши пригрозил высадить его прямо тут, на шоссе.

— Знаю я на курсе одну хорошую девчонку, — заметил Такао как бы между прочим. — Ей чертовски не везет с парнями, все время попадаются какие-то мудаки. Я мог бы сказать ей, что в субботу один мой хороший приятель будет ждать ее в «Blue onion» возле университета.

— А сам чего же? — удивился Киеши, но видно было, как напряглись его пальцы. В делах любовных у него была лишь одна проблема: как только он пытался пригласить девушку на самое простенькое свидание, все его обычное обаяние мгновенно и необъяснимо куда-то пропадало. Такао и сам наблюдал пару таких попыток — там, в своих потерянных воспоминаниях.

— Она мне сестру напоминает, — ответил он, хотя сложно было представить двух девушек, менее похожих друг на друга, чем Харуру и Кумико. Просто его последнее свидание закончилось совершеннейшей катастрофой, а с Харуру они чаще разговаривали о прокачке лукарей и вчерашнем походе в данж, чем о какой-нибудь романтической чепухе.

А может — почему-то Такао теперь отчетливо понял это, — было что-то еще. Какое-то жесткое неприятное ощущение внутри, которое не давало Такао ответить на ее заигрывания. Смутное чувство неправильности, что ли.

Такао откинулся на сиденье и выдохнул, глядя, как мчится мимо отбойник. Днем он, наверное, был ярким, бело-красным, но сейчас в ритмичных просверках фонарей сделался невнятно-рыжим. Еще дальше, в темноте, проплывали костлявые силуэты деревьев, тяжелые тени домов с вытаращенными в ночь горящими глазами. Коробка, которую Такао установил под сиденье, терлась о ноги и раздражала как навязчивое воспоминание, как песенка, которая раз за разом повторяется в голове.

Не глядя, Такао запустил руку внутрь, пощупал, перебирая края бумаг. Он ведь так и не досмотрел стопку. Может, внутри скрывалась разгадка. Разумное объяснение.

Какое объяснение? Справка от Людей в Черном, что Мидорима Шинтаро благополучно улетел домой? Упершись лбом в переднее сиденье, Такао выдохнул, сунул руки глубже в коробку и вытащил бумаги. Света в машине не было, иероглифы едва виднелись в ржавых всплесках фонарного света.

— Это что у тебя? — спросил Киеши.

— Да так, — отозвался Такао, силясь разобрать собственный почерк. — Просто воспоминания.

Он перевернул несколько тетрадных страниц, убористо и мелко исписанных, мягких от времени, и наткнулся пальцами на лист жесткий, не такой, как остальные. Едва не поцарапавшись о его твердый край, Такао сразу понял, что это, и торопливо потянул из стопки.

Фотография. Это была фотография.

Когда мимо пронесся еще один фонарь, Такао разглядел, что снимок сделали на стритбольной площадке. Мидорима, высокий и серьезный, взгромоздился на стремянку и рисовал длинной кистью на стене. В оранжевой спецовке, перепачканной желтым, сиреневым и зеленым, он смотрелся уморительно. Сам Такао присел на корточки и замешивал краску. Слева в кадр вклинился стриженный затылок Аомине.

Только теперь Такао полностью осознал, какой огромный пласт его жизни обрушился вместе с памятью о Мидориме. Будто кто-то вынул карту из основания карточного замка, и весь он распался, сложился сам в себя — как не бывало. Эффект бабочки. Где бы Такао был сейчас, если бы не забыл Мидориму? Конечно, он не поехал бы поступать в Киото. Может, играл бы уже в юношеской сборной, вместо того чтобы гонять мяч только по воскресеньям.

Такао вдруг захотелось отыскать ту площадку, потрогать краску на стене, посмотреть на огромную надпись «Let's play basketball» и на другие надписи поменьше. Балансируя на своей стремянке, Мидорима вдохновенно изобразил там даруму — на счастье и потому, что именно она сегодня сулила удачу Ракам. Стремянка была совсем разболтанная, и хотя Такао крепко держал ее, все равно боялся, что она вот-вот сложится и обрушит на него все эти девяносто килограммов ебанутости и занудства.

— Такао, ты ее еще больше раскачиваешь, вот что, — рычал Мидорима, капая краской Такао на плечо. — Лучше отойди и займись делом.

Но тот не отходил, потому что иначе лестница непременно сложилась бы, а Мидориме пришлось падать не на Такао, а на жесткий бетон. Потом он сам забрался на верхнюю ступеньку и для пущего счастья написал над дарумой название их команды. И Мидорима, не переставая ворчать, держал стремянку для него.

А после этого они шли уставшие, воняющие краской, и Мидорима пил свою липкую дрянь из банки, а Такао нес здоровенную даруму, круглую, расписную и ужасно тяжелую. Рикшу они одолжили Кагами и Куроко, чтобы те отвезли стремянки и банки с краской обратно в школу, но расставаться с талисманом Мидорима наотрез отказался.

— Можно подумать, ты без нее помрешь, — бормотал Такао, прижимая скользкую лакированную куклу к животу. Дарума оглядывала окрестности одним черным глазом. Второй зрачок Мидориме только предстояло нарисовать, если, конечно, его желание сбудется. Что он загадал, Такао не спрашивал, сразу понял по его виду — не ответит. — Ничего бы не случилось, за пару часов-то.

— Несчастья за человеком идут, равняя север и юг, — непонятно ответил Мидорима, кажется, цитатой из «Песни о Мин-фэй», хотя Такао бы не поручился. — Никогда не знаешь, где подстерегает беда.

— Как будто это от талисманов зависит, — сказал он и снова подтянул даруму повыше. — Можно подумать, если кирпич надумает свалиться тебе на голову, эта дура здоровенная тебя защитит.

— Да ты фаталист, Такао, — хмыкнул Мидорима. Ограда парка наконец закончилась, они вышли к перекрестку и остановились возле светофора. Белая разметка казалась золотой в лучах закатного солнца, дорога перед ними была пуста, но они все равно ждали.

— Нет, это ты фаталист, Шин-чан. Раз тебе каждый день нужно таскать с собой какую-нибудь бандуру, чтобы не помереть, споткнувшись на ровном месте.

— Не талисман защищает от беды. — Мидорима допил свой суп, выбросил банку и отобрал у Такао даруму. — А вера.

— А ты не мог бы верить во что-нибудь поменьше? Знаешь, в храмах продают замечательные маленькие талисманы из ткани, красивые и легкие. Попробуй, Шин-чан, может, тебе понравится.

Мидорима перехватил даруму одной рукой и молча вытянул из-за ворота шелковый расшитый талисман на тонком шнурке. Светофор ровно отсчитывал секунды, машин все не было, и людей тоже. Такао даже показалось, что город притих, насторожился, и сами дома с холодным цепким любопытством смотрят на них, обступив со всех сторон.

— Эти храмовые штуки... они, как бы объяснить, — сказал Мидорима, возвращая талисман на место, — обычные. Бытовые, вот что. Для всяких мелочей. От конкретных опасностей. Мне нужно что-то более сложное, всеобъемлющее.

— Скотч из телевизионного гороскопа? — расхохотался Такао и ступил на дорогу. Синий человечек шел вместе с ним по своему черному полю.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, Такао, я же сказал, дело в...

Мидорима запнулся. Такао не понял сначала, чего это он. Может, уронил тяжеленную даруму себе на ногу? Вот было бы хорошо. Такао обернулся — и тоже застыл.

Ему все казалось, что должен быть звук, что он должен оглушать — но звука не было, только невнятный приглушенный гул, как от проводов или от ветряков в поле. Машина неслась по дороге, катила с холма, вдоль ограды, которую они с Мидоримой только что миновали. Прямо на Такао. Светофор цедил свои синие секунды, медленно, как старый скряга. Звуковой сигнал резал слух.

Бип.

Бип.

Бип.

Машина все приближалась, и Такао, завязший во времени, будто муха в патоке, разумом понимал, что она движется очень-очень быстро, но каждая секунда тянулась для него века. Он смотрел на тень, которая бежала впереди машины, и которую безжалостно давили колеса, смотрел в блеклое бессмысленное лицо водителя, в его огромные черные зрачки. Неожиданно обострившимся зрением он различал цветные мазки татуировок над воротом его рубашки, его руки, твердо сжимающие руль, упрямо склоненный лоб в капельках пота. Он и не думал тормозить.

Бип.

Какой-то якудза, из тех, что попроще, помельче, дорвался до крэка, удолбался вусмерть и решил, что он в каком-то долбаном «Форсаже» или в «ГТА». Такой херней все газеты полны. Конечно, их аккуратно перемежают заметками о кошачьих кафе или празднике урожая в Осаке. Но эти сводки все равно торчат оттуда, как гнилые зубы. Такао никогда не думал, что закончит как имя в скупой статейке, зажатой между отчетом с очередной робовыставки в «Tokyo Big Sight» и свежим политическим очерком.

Он никогда не думал...

Бип.

Он смотрел на черную матовую тень, почти настигшую носки его кроссовок, и на черный блестящий капот, который вот-вот должен был убить его.

«Как же не хочется», — лениво подумал он, продираясь мыслями сквозь вязкую кашу времени. А еще подумал, успеет ли повернуть голову и взглянуть на Мидориму еще хоть разок. Почему-то это казалось безумно важным.

Но он не успел. Его ударило. Время, которое все сжималось и сжималось вокруг него, развернулось, как пружина, обрушилось со всех сторон. Воздух не вырвался даже — выстрелил из легких, когда Такао бросило назад, и он покатился по асфальту, сдирая ладони, отбивая локти и колени.

Все звуки и краски исчезли — так ему показалось.

А потом все вернулось. Проревел мимо мотор, воздух загудел, когда автомобиль взрезал его на сумасшедшей скорости.

Бип — закончил светофор и умолк, переключившись, должно быть, на красный.

Еще Такао услышал частое хриплое дыхание, но не собственное, как подумалось ему сначала. Было в этом дыхании что-то знакомое. Они столько тренировались с Мидоримой, столько изучали друг друга, что теперь Такао мог узнать его по тени движения, по одному шагу, по одному вздоху. Мидорима лежал под ним и тяжело дышал. Его руки сжимали Такао так, что он едва смог втянуть немного воздуха.

— Ты... — выдавил Такао и закашлялся. — Ты удушишь меня, Шин-чан.

Ладонь нетвердо прошлась по его спине, по плечу, сдавила до боли. И первое, что Такао увидел, открыв глаза, — обнаженную руку Мидоримы, которая держала его так крепко, как только возможно. Такао уставился на голые, лишенные тейпа пальцы, и картина эта показалась ему почти неприличной и в то же время магнетической, такой притягательной, что он несколько секунд не мог оторвать взгляда. А когда все-таки поднял глаза, увидел еще и белое от ужаса лицо Мидоримы с кожей тонкой и блеклой, как мокрая простыня, натянутая прямо на кости черепа. Очки съехали на сторону, и Такао уставился в ружейное дуло черного зрачка.

— Талисман... — прошептал Мидорима бескровными губами.

— Что?

— Талисман, — настойчиво повторил Мидорима и приподнялся на локте, хотя руку так и не разжал, все держал Такао за плечо. — Он цел?

Такао обернулся. Дарума лежала на тротуаре, видимо, там, где Мидорима уронил ее, чтобы освободить руки и схватить Такао. Ее глянцевое пузо прорезала широкая трещина. Будь дарума чуть поменьше, она бы раскололась совсем, но эта, здоровенная, устояла.

— Не развалится, — сообщил Такао и почувствовал, как Мидорима весь обмяк, растекся под ним, глубоко и успокоенно вздохнув.

Тогда он даже не задумался об этом, мозг, пораженный адреналиновым шоком, отказывался работать и задавать правильные вопросы, хотя обостренное восприятие подмечало каждую мелочь. Но теперь, вспоминая обо всем этом, Такао спросил себя: как Мидорима успел преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние? Между ними было метров пять, не меньше. Ни один человек не смог бы двигаться так быстро. И куда, собственно, делся тейп с пальцев? Не мог же он за доли секунды содрать его, да и зачем бы? Такао уставился на фотографию. Там тейп был на месте — чистый и белоснежный, ничуть не запачканный.

И так же четко Такао помнил голую руку на своем плече: длинные пальцы, белые, на полтона бледнее остальной кожи, аккуратные ногтевые лунки и продолговатые пластинки ногтей, розоватые, как внутренность морской раковины. Этими руками Мидорима ухватил смерть, будто мячик. Такао передернуло — у него было чертовски живое и временами чертовски буквальное воображение.

Он напрягся, пытаясь поймать память за хвост и размотать этот клубок, чтобы понять, где же все-таки обрывается нить. Что они делали дальше? Куда пошли? В какой момент Мидорима перестал существовать в его мыслях?

Глухо. Такао бился о свой разум, как о стену. Мидорима упрямо и спокойно глядел на него с фотографии, в легком раздражении, что его оторвали от рисования из-за такой скучной нелепицы, как потерянная память. Перебрав бумаги, Такао ощупью нашел еще несколько фотографий. Ни одна из них ничего толком не подсказала, какие-то незначительные моменты из жизни, драгоценные, но лишенные особого смысла. Одну он явно сделал сам, подняв смартфон и силой втянув Мидориму в кадр. Лицо у того было изрядно недовольное — так подумал бы любой зритель, но Такао знал Мидориму и знал, что его настоящее недовольное лицо выглядит по-другому.

Еще он помнил, как спокойно и размеренно Мидорима дышал под его рукой, как прирученный лев. Помнил и собственное тяжелое ощущение, словно от сердца к горлу натянули жесткую резинку так сильно, что когда он сглатывал, становилось почти больно.

Закрыв глаза, Такао плавал в странном дурманном полусне, и ему казалось, что он сам летит над дорогой, как птица, как тень, и дома провожают его цепкими горящими взглядами. Еще ему снился Мидорима, снилось, что он беспокойно вертится рядом, пытаясь уместить свои коленки в слишком узком пространстве между сиденьями.

— Долго еще? — хрипло спросил Такао, проснувшись и все еще чувствуя призрак чужого тепла бедром.

— Почти приехали, — ответил Киеши, не отрываясь от дороги. В темноте Киото для Такао ничем не отличался от Токио, да и приезжал он обычно поездом, а не машиной, потому местности не узнал. — Еще минут пятнадцать. Может, полчаса.

— Ты говорил то же самое полчаса назад, — заявил Юя и приоткрыл окно, впустил ночь в машину. Влажная, пахнущая землей и асфальтом осень облизала Такао лицо. Он собрал рассыпанные фотографии с колен и подумал, что их было больше — сотни снимков на телефоне, в папках на компьютере. Они, конечно, давно пропали, остались только эти, которые Такао зачем-то напечатал, и еще — общая фотография класса.

— А помните, как мы сюда ездили? — спросил он вдруг по наитию. — Еще в школе.

— Конечно, — сказал Юя. — Еще бы. Нарико забыли на станции, а Сузивару стошнило в поезде.

Да, Сузивара блевал всю дорогу, но причиной тому был скорее подозрительный хот-дог, чем укачивание. Их сопровождающая, Нанамия-сенсей, страшно переживала, что все с самого начала пошло из рук вон плохо. Кто-то с кем-то подрался. Кто-то забыл сумку в камере хранения. А Такао и Мидорима едва-едва успели на поезд, вскочили внутрь буквально в последнюю секунду.

— Ты еще опоздал тогда, — продолжил Юя. — Не помню, из-за чего.

Зато Такао помнил: все из-за чертова плаката. Теперь он вспомнил все. Все, до самого конца. Ветер рвался в открытое окно, но Такао почти не чувствовал его холодных прикосновений.

Он вспомнил, как они с Мидоримой тренировались по вечерам, как выползали из зала, едва держась на ногах, и скидывались на камень-ножницы-бумагу. Конечно, Такао опять проигрывал, но совсем не злился — таков уж был Мидорима, ему всегда везло в подобных играх. Удача любила его, вот и все.

Еще Такао вспомнил, как во второй год они с Юей сидели в кафе, и тот помешивал трубочкой лед в стакане и говорил, что Киеши справился бы лучше.

— Всегда есть кто-то, кто мог бы справиться лучше, вот что, — сказал Мидорима тогда. — Важно знать, что ты — именно ты! — сделал все, что в твоих силах.

Они только что проиграли Сейрин первый отборочный матч. Неприятно, конечно, но не катастрофа, вот только этот проигрыш здорово подорвал уверенность Юи в себе. Именно поэтому они сидели там, в этом кафе, и говорили о том, что все команды за каникулы стали сильнее, но и они сами — тоже.

Такао вспомнил даже то, как стоял после финального свистка, и внутри все было, как под анестезией — заморожено, твердо и бесчувственно. Еще несколько секунд он не понимал, не осознавал, выжатый до предела, а потом Мидорима врезался в него, почти навалился, стиснув за плечи. И Такао взорвался будто фейерверк, и его накрыло, и он смеялся и дергал то Мидориму, то Юю, но хотелось ему схватить разом всех, всю команду, и растерянного Куроко, и Кагами тоже, и весь стадион, всех зрителей, арбитров и журналистов — схватить и сжать в объятиях.

В следующем году Сейрин все-таки взяли кубок. Те матчи Такао смотрел уже только с трибун, потому что...

В гулком полумраке под бормотание автомагнитолы он положил на место последний кусочек паззла и понял: он сам все разрушил.

Это случилось, когда они мотались по магазинчикам, по всем этим крошечным сувенирным лавчонкам, теснящимся вокруг вокзала, и искали плакат. И чем больше, тем лучше. Дай Мидориме волю, он бы скатал и унес билборд с рекламой какого-то концерта — тот, что три на пять метров. Воровать билборд Такао наотрез отказался, поэтому они заглянули уже в пять магазинов — и все безрезультатно.

— Ты можешь найти что-нибудь в Киото, — сказал Такао, когда они вывалились из очередной лавки ни с чем. — Заодно купим сувениров. Кумико просила привезти ей яцухаси.

Мидорима поглядел на него так, будто Такао предложил сплясать голыми посреди вокзала, его рот сжался в тонкую нитку, а глаза за стеклами очков сделались как темная вода. В этот момент он ужасно походил на себя, каким выходил на площадку — бледный и решительный. Ему шло это непримиримое выражение, но проблемы оно означало нешуточные.

— Без талисмана я в поезд не сяду, вот что, — холодно сообщил Мидорима и дернул дверь следующего магазина. В приглушенном желтом свете они прошли по узкому проходу между стеллажами, полными книг, газет, журналов и дорожных наборов для игры в шахматы или облавные шашки. Любой, кто хоть раз пробовал играть в такие, знает, что магниты в них слишком слабые, и фигуры сползают от любого толчка, норовя сбиться перепуганной кучей в углу. Тут торговали всякой канцелярской мелочевкой, влажными салфетками, гигиеническими наборами с запечатанной зубной щеткой, крошечными тюбиками пасты, мыла и шампуня внутри, а еще — шоколадками и снэками.

— У вас есть плакаты? — без обиняков спросил Такао, рассматривая детективы в мягких обложках и полки, забитые ранобэ так плотно, что светлые корешки казались частыми узкими зубами. Продавец посмотрел на них недоуменно. — Плакаты на стену, — пояснил Такао терпеливо.

Вряд ли здесь, рядом с вокзалом, часто находились желающие повесить что-нибудь на стену. И все же продавец полез под прилавок и вытащил пачку скользких глянцевых листов. Мидорима напряженно склонился над ними, приподнимая каждый слой за уголок и заглядывая внутрь. В основном здесь были виды Токио, а еще несколько плохо напечатанных гравюр. Такао узнал одну: это была иллюстрация к «Повести о старике Такэтори». Кагуя-химэ, тонкая и круглолицая, в одеянии из птичьих перьев поднималась в облачной колеснице, покидая мир людей. Можно было разглядеть и небесных дев в богатых одеждах, и стариков-родителей, оставшихся в одиночестве под сливовым деревом, и воинов, и самого микадо, который с тоской смотрел вслед Кагуе-химэ. Мидорима тоже разглядел иллюстрацию и отчего-то передернулся.

— Нет, — сказал он растерянному продавцу, в раздражении едва заметно кусая губы изнутри, — вот что, мне нужен плакат с поп-исполнителем, понимаете? Непременно такой, а это все — не подходит.

Такао поглядел на него, слишком взволнованного и бледного в свете тусклых желтых ламп, и подумал, что ни в какой Киото они сегодня уже не поедут, потому что не успеют на поезд. И еще о том, что хочет взять Мидориму за плечи, развернуть к себе и поцеловать.

Продавец шарил по ящикам и коробкам в поисках еще каких-нибудь плакатов, а Такао все стоял, оглушенный и потерянный. Не так уж часто ему случалось ощущать себя потерянным, и в половине случаев он мог с уверенностью обвинить Мидориму.

— Вот у меня еще с Гактом есть, — сказал наконец продавец из-под прилавка. Как сквозь вату Такао слушал, как они спорят с Мидоримой о размерах плакатов, о качестве печати, а еще — о том, достаточно ли Гакт хорош, чтобы как следует приносить Мидориме удачу.

Такао сделалось невыносимо жарко и душно в этом крошечном, тесном и ужасно захламленном помещении. Показалось вдруг, что полки напирают со всех сторон, сдвигаются все ближе, щерятся частыми зубами корешков, как улыбчивые черепа.

В этот момент Мидорима сжал его плечо и потянул наружу.

Что-то они там с продавцом решили и, видимо, в пользу Гакта, потому что Мидорима сжимал свернутый трубкой плакат.

— Сдачи не надо, вот что, — крикнул он, и оба вывалились на улицу. Такао хватанул свежего воздуха и закашлялся. — Поезд уходит через семь минут.

Они взбежали по ступенькам, и Такао едва не врезался в турникет. Пальцы дрожали, плечо еще горело от недавнего прикосновения, и он все никак не мог найти билет. Такао вдруг вспомнил, как давным-давно просто взял Мидориму за руки, потому что ощутил, как тот отдалился и замкнулся. «Уже тогда, — подумал Такао, — был ли это дружеский жест?»

Двери поезда закрылись почти сразу, как они влетели внутрь. Такао остановился, тяжело дыша.

— А если бы мы опоздали из-за тебя, Шин-чан? — спросил он. — Что бы тогда делали, а?

— Не опоздали бы, — отозвался Мидорима, тоже переводя дыхание. — У меня же есть талисман, вот что.

— Нет, вы его послушайте, — фальшиво возмутился Такао и пошел вглубь вагона, выискивая их места. — Непрошибаемый человек. Как будто без этого твоего Гакта хоть что-нибудь случилось бы. — В этот момент Сузивара согнулся над пакетом, кто-то навернул с верхней полки сразу три сумки, а еще кто-то запустил в кого-то чипсами. — То есть — еще хуже, чем сейчас.

— Всякое может случиться, — ответил Мидорима и опустился в соседнее кресло, сложившись едва ли не в три раза. — Особенно в поезде. Вот что, Такао, во все времена считалось, что границы опаснее всего. Места, которые между чем-то и чем-то. Полоса прибоя — граница между морем и сушей. Порог — между домом и улицей. И полночь — между днем и днем. А поезд — он сам по себе между. Между здесь и там.

Такао подумал, не поэтому ли они даже в Канагаву добирались на рикше.

— И каковы твои прогнозы, Шин-чан? Сейчас прилетят лангольеры и сожрут всех нас? — он расхохотался. Он чувствовал локтем руку Мидоримы, чувствовал бедром его колено, и от этой близости, от чужого тепла на своей коже Такао все сильнее хотелось острить. Он то и дело сглатывал, потому что шутки так и лезли на язык одна за другой.

— Ничего смешного, Такао, вот что, — сообщил Мидорима. — Я уверен, что если бы мы искали усерднее, могли бы найти талисман получше. Более подходящий для поездки.

Поезд все сильнее разгонялся, пронзая город серебристой иглой, и когда Такао глядел в окно, ему казалось даже, что само пространство идет складками, не поспевая расступиться. Движение совсем не чувствовалось, только едва заметная тягучая невесомость в животе напоминала, что они несутся с невероятной скоростью. Мидорима раздраженно подвигал коленками, пытаясь устроить их поудобнее, но сиденья, конечно, не были рассчитаны на его рост и стискивали его со всех сторон, как шкатулка для складного веера.

— Чем тебя не устраивает Гакт? — возмутился Такао. — Мы, между прочим, сорок минут провели, добывая его!

На самом деле, ему просто нужно было переключиться. Перестать вспоминать о пальцах Мидоримы рядом со своей рукой и его твердо сжатых губах. Интересно, как он будет смотреть, если Такао снимет с него очки и... Да, вот именно от такого ему и стоило отвлечься. Мидорима засел внутри как заноза, и Такао подумал даже — а было ли хоть когда-то иначе?

Он с детства дрессировал сам себя. Закрывая глаза, он представлял лицо Мидоримы Шинтаро и крепче перехватывал мяч, быстрее бежал к кольцу, ловчее обходил противника. Как так случилось, что из средства Мидорима превратился в самоцель?

— Вот посмотри, — сказал Такао торопливо и, вытащив плакат из руки Мидоримы, развернул его. — Из-за этой херни я вскочил на полчаса раньше, не успел позавтракать, потому что ты послал мне смс, и я решил, что у тебя вот-вот случится паническая атака, или ты превратишься в Халка, если не получишь свой талисман.

— Если бы я тебя не поднял, мы бы не успели на поезд, — ответил Мидорима и потянулся отобрать плакат. Как-то раз Такао позаимствовал его счастливый карандаш. Ничего с Мидоримой за час не случилось, даже контрольную он написал на отличный балл. Но крику-то было.

— Мы бы везде успели, если бы ты не был абсолютным психом, — Такао отодвинул Гакта подальше. Почему-то ему вспомнилось, как в начальной школе он огрел портфелем девчонку, которую считал миленькой. А потом сунул ей за шиворот гусеницу. Что-то во всем этом было сродни тем его дурацким поступкам. Но замолчать он уже не мог, его несло неостановимо. — Тут в одном только этом поезде сотни человек, и ни один из них не тащит с собой никаких талисманов. И как видишь, никому кирпичи на голову не падают, вообще ничего такого с ними не происходит.

Мидорима красноречиво посмотрел на Сузивару. Тот почти сравнялся цветом с зеленоватой обивкой своего кресла.

— Но при этом вот что — другой сотне, как ты выражаешься, упадет на голову по кирпичу.

— Ага, — сказал Такао. Мидорима хмурился, над оправой его очков залегла глубокая складка. Такао видел каждую черточку, а еще — как вздрагивает его горло над форменным воротничком, почти такое же белое, как кромка рубашки. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал забинтованные пальцы, будто искал опору. Иногда Такао задумывался, почему его родители давным-давно не отвели его к психологу. Судя по книгам, справиться с таким можно. — Но и это не потому, что они не надели красный берет, который посоветовали им в Оха Аса.

— Оха Аса работает, — произнес Мидорима тихо и еще больше нахмурился, так сильно, что показалось даже, будто по его лбу побежали трещины, как при землетрясении.

— Ты читал про ошибку предсказания? — спросил Такао. Мидорима издал низкий горловой звук, какого Такао никогда от него не слышал — почти рычание. Сейчас разорется, конечно. — Людям свойственно забывать несбывшиеся предсказания, а сбывшиеся — запоминать. На самом деле, все в рамках статистики. Смотри...

Он быстро разорвал плакат пополам и еще раз пополам. Тонкая глянцевая бумага легко расползалась в руках, и Такао вдруг передернуло — сильно, до мурашек. Он почувствовал боком, как окаменел Мидорима.

— Смотри, — сказал Такао торопливо. — Ничего с тобой не случится без талисмана, в самом-то деле, Шин-чан. Ты просвещенный человек двадцать первого века, ты рассказывал мне о молекулярной физике, помнишь? Ты знаешь теорию поля и как устроено человеческое тело. Боже, я видел, как в прошлом месяце ты читал статьи по биохимии крови в медицинском вестнике. И ты продолжаешь верить в это мракобесие?

А потом он поднял глаза и увидел лицо Мидоримы. Совершенно серое лицо. Казалось, за сорок секунд он постарел на сорок лет, и каждая следующая била по нему все больнее. Щеки ввалились, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, кажется, даже ресницы выцвели.

Он молчал.

— В Киото мы купим нового Гакта, — продолжил Такао менее уверенно. — Но ты увидишь, за два часа с тобой совершенно ничего не...

Поезд тряхнуло. Это была едва уловимая дрожь, но вагон качнуло. Чуть дальше с полки посыпалось несколько сумок. Мидорима вцепился в подлокотник пальцами столь же серыми и поблекшими, как его лицо. Тряхнуло еще раз, теперь сильнее. Люди вокруг заволновались.

— Это совпадение, — произнес Такао, не чувствуя губ. Еще толчок. Теперь ближе. Казалось, что-то огромное и страшное движется по проходу прямо к ним — невидимое, неощутимое, но совершенно явственное. И от его приближения все волосы вставали дыбом.

— Думаешь? — голос Мидоримы донесся гулко и глухо, как из треснутого горшка. Движение воздуха было уже совсем близко, еще немного — и накроет их кресла. Ледяная рука вдруг нашла ладонь Такао, сжала коротко. Наклонившись, Мидорима быстро поцеловал Такао и тут же отстранился, оставив у него во рту привкус своего страха. — Ну, мне пора...

Он поднялся с трудом, как старик, вышел в проход, а потом... потом Такао действительно не помнил больше ничего. Поезд мчал их в Киото, сам он так удачно занял пустующую секцию сидений и ехал, как король. На станции он купил мороженое и две больших коробки яцухаси: для себя и для Кумико.

Такао согнулся и уткнулся горящим лбом в спинку кресла. Юя заворочался спереди, но ничего не сказал. Зато Киеши спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Такао. — Голова разболелась.

— Не вздумай заблевать мне сиденье, — добродушно предупредил Киеши.

В другом случае Такао не преминул бы достойно ответить, но сейчас промолчал. Несколько минут он просто сидел и вдыхал запах кожи и чувствовал, как она холодит лоб. А потом задал вопрос:

— У вас бывало так, что вспоминалось что-то... Ну, такое, что сделал невероятную херню? По глупости наворотил такого, что... Вспоминаешь и чувствуешь себя и дураком, и мудаком.

— Каждую ночь, как уснуть не могу, — заявил Киеши, — обязательно такая фигня. Все переберешь чуть ли не до детского сада.

— Это когда ты штаны на прогулке описал? — хмыкнул Юя. Киеши протянул руку и отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— И что же с этим делать? — произнес Такао потерянно. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что братья Мияджи подскажут ему решение — да никто в целом свете не подсказал бы. Он просто сорвался с губ, этот мучающий его вопрос, вот и все.

— Если можешь исправить, исправь, — сказал Киеши. — А если ничего уже не поделаешь — тогда забей. Нельзя же вечно загоняться по пустякам.

Он вырулил на проспект между однотипных многоквартирных домов и свернул к тому, где дожидалась Такао его новая квартира, его новая взрослая жизнь. Всего через пару месяцев, в январе, он станет совершеннолетним. Сможет пить, голосовать и что там еще прилагается ко всему этому — все сможет. У него неплохие оценки в университете, у босса он на хорошем счету. Но показалось вдруг — это все не он. Как будто он проснулся вдруг в чужом теле, в чужой жизни.

Если можно исправить.

Если можно...

Все время, пока они таскали коробки, у Такао в голове вертелась эта мысль, как яркая детская вертушка. А что если?.. Что если все можно исправить? И когда Юя уронил себе на ногу свой тяжеленный чемодан. И когда они делили комнаты. И когда Киеши попрощался с братом и даже хлопнул Такао по плечу, как будто они были приятелями, хотя до того разговаривали хорошо если раза три. В этой жизни. Такао теперь плохо отличал одни воспоминания от других, все они слились в единое гладкое полотно, и он гадал о каждой мелочи — было это для других? Не было?

В тишине своего нового жилья он заглянул в коробку еще раз, нашел среди бумаг то, что видел с самого начала, но тогда еще не опознал: старую записную книжку. А в ней — какие-то заметки, адреса, списки и номер Акаши Сейджуро, который Такао записал тогда как попало, чтобы перенести потом в телефон. Акаши, кажется, был знаком с Мидоримой чуть ли не с самого рождения. Если кто-то в этом мире и способен помнить хоть что-то, так это он.

Такао подумал, что звонить так поздно, конечно, невежливо, но пальцы уже набирали номер. Гудки все тянулись и тянулись, и Такао решил уже, что трубку никто не возьмет. Если в этом, измененном мире Акаши никогда не знал Мидориму, может, он никогда и не покупал такой телефон или давно сменил номер.

— Слушаю, — сказали в трубке, и Такао замер, как кролик в свете фар. Он узнал голос.

— Это Такао Казунари, — сказал он. — Приношу извинения за поздний звонок. Возможно, вы меня не помните, но я звоню, чтобы...

— Я знаю, — прервали его. — Хотя, признаться, я не думал, что ты снова позвонишь.

— Я всего лишь хочу знать...

— Приходи ко мне. Сейчас, — приказал Акаши, продиктовал адрес и отключился, не потрудившись удостовериться, что Такао все запомнил. Он запомнил. Схватил куртку и вылетел из комнаты. Кроссовки ускользали из-под ступней, и Такао никак не мог обуться. Потом понял, что у него попросту дрожат руки.

— Я в магазин, — крикнул он удивленному Юе и закрыл за собой дверь.

Акаши жил в старом районе на окраине. По счастью, у них с Юей не хватило денег на что-то поближе к центру, и поселились они в месте, где сложно понять, в Киото ты еще или уже нет. Отсюда до дома Акаши оказалось минут сорок быстрого хода, не больше. Такао успел за пятнадцать. Остановился, рассматривая высокие каменные ворота, черепичный драконий изгиб над ними и посеревшее от старости, но крепкое еще дерево створок. Белые стены неприступно стояли здесь лет триста, не меньше. Наверняка отдельные части не раз перестраивали, перекрашивали, черепицу перекрывали, перебивали новыми заклепками и латали свежими досками, однако это все равно были те же ворота и тот же дом. От него веяло приятным сладковатым духом старости. Дыхание, сбитое долгим бегом, наконец восстановилось, сгладилось, и Такао постучал. Конечно, выглядел он совсем неподходяще для визита в такое место. Неподобающе одет, расхристан, встрепан, как бродяга. Такао плевать хотел на все это.

Слуга с унылыми вислыми щеками, похожий на бульдога и ростом, и повадками, впустил его сразу же, цепко оглядел с ног до головы, но ничуть не удивился его виду.

— Вас уже ждут, господин, — сообщил он бесстрастно и передал его другому слуге, а тот, в свою очередь, — третьему, и еще, еще, так что скоро Такао совершенно перестал различать лица. Ему казалось уже, что его водят кругами. Когда-то дом был, по-видимому, загородным имением, да притом богатым, раз стоял так близко к столице, но теперь город разросся, захлестнул и вобрал его, как амеба втягивает в себя пищу, но переварить так и не сумел. Влияния или денег, а может, и того, и другого у семейства Акаши хватило, чтобы сохранить это место нетронутым. Такао показалось вдруг, что он провалился в прошлое. В темном саду, среди павильонов, мостиков и гладких зеркальных прудов ничто не напоминало о быстром и суетном двадцать первом веке, который царил снаружи. В прудах отражались желтые и красные фонари, и представлялось, что в глубине, под водой, есть еще один сад, еще одно поместье — точная копия этого.

Наконец Такао подвели к веранде, цепкой змеей обернувшейся вокруг дома, и он торопливо избавился от обуви. Тут его встретили другие слуги, иначе одетые, еще более тихие, как услужливые призраки. Они повели его новым, теперь внутренним лабиринтом через коридоры из расписной бумаги и реек, через комнаты с драгоценным фарфором, с резными нефритовыми статуэтками и причудливыми букетами, собранными с безупречным вкусом. Нигде ему не встретилось никакой жизни, никаких людей, занятых обычными бытовыми делами, никаких животных, детей, никаких местных обитателей, для которых предназначались все эти роскошные комнаты. Только тихие слуги с одинаковыми голосами, напоминающими шелест сквозняка.

Такао окончательно убедился, что над ним издеваются. И когда его подвели к очередному повороту, и очередной слуга прошептал: «Сюда пожалуйста, достопочтенный господин», — он плюнул, развернулся в совсем другую сторону, раздвинул седзи и вошел.

Это был огромный зал, больше всех, какие Такао видел до того, и теперь стало ясно, что все эти комнаты и переходы действительно опоясывали его по кругу. Строгие колонны к потолку расплескивались тяжелыми резными капителями, но резьба совершенно терялась в темноте. Такая же тьма, густая, тяжелая, залегла по углам, словно у зала вовсе не было ни стен, ни каких-либо границ, только пол, изысканно выложенный разноцветным полированным деревом, который уходил в бесконечный мрак.

Не останавливаясь, не спрашивая разрешений, Такао прошел по узкой дорожке ковра, едва освещенной тусклыми масляными лампами. Темнота плескалась слева и справа от него, как если бы ковер — искусно вытканный, но изрядно вытертый — был лишь мостом, гатью над глубокой трясиной. Впереди свет был ярче, густым желтым озером он собрался вокруг постамента, на котором возвышалось резное кресло, огромное и роскошное, не кресло даже — целая кушетка, обитая карминово-красным шелком. И на кушетке этой, одетый в столь же красное кимоно, будто облитый свежей кровью, небрежно возлежал Акаши Сейджуро.

Маленький столик перед ним занимала ваза с цветами и фруктами, чашки, плоский пузатый чайничек и доска для сеги. Акаши играл партию сам с собой и ждал.

— Здравствуй, Акаши, — сказал Такао и вышел в свет.

Тот переместил фигуру на доске и лишь тогда поднял глаза.

— Я думал, ты догадаешься быстрее, — произнес он вместо приветствия и мягко улыбнулся. Свет отражался только в одном его глазу, и оттого радужка горела желтым огнем. Акаши поглядел на него искоса, одним только этим сверкающим глазом, и кивнул чему-то своему.

— Я думал, с гостеприимством в таких домах получше будет, — в тон ответил Такао, хотя его злость улеглась, еще пока он шагал по вытертому ковру. Теперь вблизи он разглядел еще больше. Вокруг Акаши в полумраке теснились какие-то статуэтки навроде маленьких храмовых будд, но у всех у них были плотно завязаны глаза, у кого простыми кусками черной ткани, у кого шарфом, а у одного даже носовым платком. Еще по углам располагались четыре позеленевших бронзовых курильницы на львиных лапах. Они исходили сизоватым сладким дымом, от которого у Такао мутилось в голове.

— Что может быть лучше посетителя, который лишился терпения еще до начала разговора? — Акаши лениво пожал плечами. Его небрежно подпоясанное кимоно, все в журавлях, танцующих среди кудрявых соцветий хиганбаны, слишком широко разошлось, открыло и ключицы, и часть гладкой белой груди. Там, в распахнутом вороте, висел на тонком шнурке храмовый талисман. «Бытовая защита» — так сказал Мидорима? — С ним легко разбираться, он не хочет уже игр и готов говорить без обиняков.

— Зато ты, я смотрю, любишь побродить вокруг да около.

Акаши снова пожал плечами. Смутные кольца дыма скрадывали выражение его лица.

— А ты что, куда-то торопишься? — спросил он.

Такао смешался. Ему и правда некуда было спешить, все для него свершилось еще три года назад.

— Я пришел не слушать твою болтовню. Я должен узнать...

— Ты пришел спросить, помню ли я Мидориму Шинтаро, — прервал его Акаши. — Это то, что ты собирался сказать. Можно ли вернуть Мидориму Шинтаро — вот что ты хочешь узнать на самом деле. Но не спросишь, потому что боишься, я скажу: нет. — Такао хотел все же выпалить вопрос, потребовать подтверждения или опровержения, но Акаши прервал его, вскинув руку. — Молчи. За каждый ответ тебе придется заплатить. Больше или меньше, но всегда соразмерно. Поэтому не задавай вопросов, пока не будешь уверен, что тебе действительно нужен ответ. Да. Да, я помню Шинтаро. Он был мне другом, и поэтому я расскажу тебе все так — без вопросов.

Такао сглотнул вязкую сладкую слюну, пропитанную привкусом дыма курильниц. Весь этот темный зал, это озеро света и Акаши на его троне — все это казалось ему сюрреалистическим и размытым, как странный предутренний сон. Акаши пригубил что-то из грубой глиняной чашки и, помолчав с минуту, принялся рассказывать.

— Шинтаро, я думаю, никогда не верил, что все это надолго. Что бы он там ни говорил, он всегда был немного фаталистом. — Он замолк, будто начал не с того. Потом продолжил: — Я бы мог спросить тебя, веришь ли ты в богов и духов. Но я не стану. Это все равно что спрашивать о дожде или ветре. Дождю все равно, веришь ты или нет, так или иначе он промочит тебя до нитки, как и всех других.

Он говорил размеренно и певуче, этот голос убаюкивал Такао, заставлял его взгляд блуждать в мутной темноте меж колонн. Иногда Акаши прерывался, чтобы сделать ход-другой.

— Боги существуют, — говорил он и двигал слона. Его широкие рукава шуршали и колебали цветы в вазе, а слова колебали мир Такао, сотрясали его до основания и выворачивали.

Мидорима Шинтаро родился в семье жрецов, в древнем клане духовидцев, предсказателей и экзорцистов. Могущественные и сведущие во всевозможных заклятиях, они служили богине несчастливых случайностей, госпоже Черного Мрака, Кокуан-тэн, тогда как семья Акаши прислуживала самой Бэндзай-тэн, и потому с самого детства им случалось играть вместе и совместно же присутствовать на церемониях в святилище. Но в мире богов, демонов и духов ничто не дается просто так, и за могущество жрецов кланы платят свою цену. Первенец, первый родившийся наследник, принадлежит богу. Нет, его не закалывают на кровавом алтаре, ничего такого. Это не жертва даже, скорее — весьма почетное служение. Когда ребенок начинает сносно ходить и говорить, его забирают у родителей, и он растет в стране вечного лета, на горе Пэнлай, а после входит в божественную свиту.

Акаши говорил обо всем этом, как о самых очевидных вещах. Солнце встает на востоке. Огонь жжет. Первого ребенка в семье забирают в обитель бессмертных.

— С ума можно сойти, — пробормотал Такао и посмотрел вокруг новыми глазами, вгляделся в темноту, будто и правда опасался, что оттуда вынырнет сейчас шествие темных духов. Ему подумалось на секунду — а что если это все розыгрыш? Нелепый, сложный, хорошо срежиссированный розыгрыш, только и всего. Но слишком многое в его жизни вышло за границы нормального. — И ты, выходит, можешь говорить с богами. Я имею в виду, не как в храме, а так, чтобы отвечали, — он старательно избегал вопросов, памятуя о возможной расплате.

Акаши засмеялся. Почему-то от его смеха Такао сделалось неуютно.

— Боги снисходят до нас, лишь когда пожелают. Чтобы ты понял, насколько редко это случается: каждый такой разговор в моей семье записывают подробнейшим образом в специальную книгу. Но за полторы тысячи лет книга не заполнилась и наполовину. — Акаши снова отпил своего чаю, пахнущего почему-то пылью и медом, и жестом предложил Такао вторую чашку. — Нет, боги, знаешь ли, предпочитают наблюдать. Наверное, это очень скучно — быть бессмертным. Иногда я думаю, что мы для них — что-то вроде реалити-шоу.

На вкус чай оказался преотвратным. Такао совершенно не разбирался во всех этих сортах и тонкостях. Наверняка Акаши пил какую-нибудь «яшмовую росу» да по всем правилам заваренную, но Такао показалось, что он набрал полный рот сушеной травы и никак не может прожевать. Он сидел прямо на полу, на теплых гладких досках между двумя курильницами, и старался при этом смотреть на Акаши не снизу вверх. У него почти получалось.

— Выходит, и сейчас... — Такао почувствовал в своем голосе вопрос и осекся. Но Акаши понял и так. Поморщился, будто у чая вдруг испортился вкус.

— Нет. Видишь статуи?

Такао кивнул.

— В этом зале я встречаю разных... посетителей. — Такао подумалось, что он хотел сказать «людей», но в последний момент исправился. — И просьбы у них очень разные. Иногда такие, о которых моей госпоже Бэндзай-тэн лучше бы и вовсе ничего не слыхать. Она ужасно любопытна, знаешь ли, ей до всего есть дело. Поэтому мне пришлось принять меры, чтобы никто не мог видеть меня здесь, — небрежным жестом он обвел статуи с завязанными глазами. — Между прочим, это было не так уж просто. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько в мире богов? А мне пришлось ослепить каждого.

Похолодев, Такао посмотрел вокруг. Он вдруг понял, что весь этот огромный зал заполнен сотнями и сотнями таких же статуй, что они сидят там во тьме, обращенные лицами к трону, тихие и незрячие.

Акаши улыбнулся, словно угадал его мысли. Его глаза мерцали в свете масляных ламп: темный, как спелая вишня, и желтый, прозрачный, с крошечной точкой черного зрачка.

— Жутковато, не правда ли? — заметил он. — Зато здесь можно говорить без опаски. Бывает, ко мне приходят за информацией, вот как ты. Или — желая получить определенные предметы.

«Контрабанду» — расшифровал Такао.

— Значит, ты многое можешь. И Шин-чан...

— Он тоже мог, — согласился Акаши. — От рождения все первенцы уже не совсем принадлежат этому миру. Мы стоим где-то посередине. Часть нас находится там, за гранью. Признаться, ощущение странное, я не смог бы описать его, даже если бы захотел, как ты не смог бы описать мне, каково это быть целым, здесь и сейчас. Ты просто не знаешь ничего другого. Вот и я привык не видеть мир двумя глазами сразу. Правый видит обычное и земное. Левым же я вижу потусторонний мир, неуловимые токи магии, пронизывающие все вокруг, вижу то, что скрыто. Я знаю еще одного человека с похожим даром, хотя он предпочел вовсе не смотреть на мир левым глазом. У Шинтаро так же было с...

— …рукой, — понял вдруг Такао и вспомнил белую броню тейпа, которой Мидорима защищался от мира, а может, защищал мир от себя.

— Да, с его левой рукой. — Акаши кивнул, но как-то отстраненно, будто своим собственным мыслям. — Судьба человека, на самом деле, не предопределена, все зависит от поступков и решений, ведь иначе не существовало бы понятия греха. Есть лишь набор вероятностей, каждая из которых может воплотиться. Шинтаро умел перебирать эти вероятности, как хозяйка перебирает пряжу, выискивать те нити, которые нужны ему, и воплощать именно их. Существуй хоть малейшая вероятность, что мяч попадет в кольцо, Шинтаро заставлял его попасть.

— Однажды он вытащил меня из-под машины, — задумчиво сказал Такао. — Я думал, что это невозможно. Что он в жизни бы не успел, слишком далеко стоял, у него и руки были заняты. Думал, что ни шанса не было...

— Значит, шанс все-таки был.

— Погоди, если вы оба — первенцы, значит, вас, как ты говорил, должны были забрать.

— Должны были, — согласился Акаши и разлил еще чаю. Такао послушно набил рот сушеной травой. — Все дело в том, что это служение, конечно, почетное. Но это вечное рабство, пусть и в раю — с горы Пэнлай не возвращаются, и не только потому, что там так уж восхитительно. Далеко не все желают своим детям такой судьбы. — Он замолчал и молчал очень-очень долго. Сделал два или три хода на доске. Потом смешал фигуры и принялся расставлять их заново. Такао смотрел, как его руки выстраивают друг против друга две армии. — Моя мама решила уйти вместо меня. Отец отговаривал, говорил, у них будут другие дети — потом. Но она и слышать не хотела. Когда за мной явились, она обменяла мое служение на свое, а она была очень сильная, умная и красивая, так что Бэндзай-тэн с удовольствием приняла ее.

— Ты видел ее потом? — спросил Такао, поняв вдруг, что Акаши вовсе не собирался рассказывать об этом, но все-таки рассказал. — Она ведь жива где-то там.

— Да. Но ничего не дается бесплатно, а у меня не хватит... ничего не хватит, чтобы расплатиться за эту встречу. Может, когда-нибудь потом... — В застывшей, полной сладковатого дыма тишине он передвинул первую фигуру. — С Шинтаро все по-другому. Вместо него никто не уходил. Его родители просто спрятали его, укрыли его от Кокуан-тэн с помощью чар, заговоров и талисманов. Им нужен был подходящий ритуал, чтобы оградить Шинтаро от неудач, но не из тех, что опираются на силы их госпожи. Тогда они использовали простой телевизионный гороскоп. Шинтаро из семьи жрецов, ему достаточно было просто поверить, чтобы заставить гороскоп работать — и защищать его.

Такао сглотнул вязкую слюну, с трудом протолкнул ее в горло. Слова Акаши всколыхнули внутри тупое ноющее чувство вины и потери, похожее на голод и одновременно на рвотные спазмы. Одной ребяческой выходкой он сам разрушил две жизни, а может, и много больше. Кто знает, что сталось с остальными, что потеряли они вместе с памятью.

— Это моя вина, — сказал Такао.

— Да, — ответил Акаши.

— Как я могу испра... — Акаши посмотрел на него темным взглядом, и Такао осекся. Он понял, что за этот вопрос не сможет расплатиться. Подумав, он сказал по-другому, — Могу ли я узнать, как найти Мидориму Шинтаро? И какова будет плата за этот ответ?

По лицу Акаши он понял, что все-таки спросил не то или, может, не так сформулировал. Пробежала по его губам короткая скорбная судорога — неясная и оттого еще более пугающая.

— Да. Я могу рассказать об этом. По правде сказать, я надеялся, что ты решишь отступиться. Так было бы лучше для всех: и для тебя, и для Шинтаро, — произнес Акаши, но Такао упрямо мотнул головой. — Твоей платой станет само это знание. Точнее, выбор, который за ним последует. Ты либо откажешься от поисков и переживешь боль потери. Либо последуешь моим инструкциям и тогда можешь потерять еще больше. Так или иначе ты останешься в проигрыше.

— И все же я хочу знать.

— Смертный может попасть на гору Пэнлай лишь одним способом: пройдя через мир мертвых. Иначе никак не получится, минули те времена, когда божественные острова стояли в океане у всех на виду, и каждый рыбак мог подплыть и поглазеть на башни из белого нефрита, — Акаши говорил медленно и размеренно, прикрыв бледные веки и глядя в огонь маленькой лампы, но, очевидно, не видя его. Наверное, он и сам не раз в мечтах проделывал этот путь. А завершив, падал на землю и прижимался лбом к материнским коленям. — Сделать это можно только в Хиган, в день между летом и осенью, лишь в это время границы между мирами достаточно истончаются, чтобы смертный мог проскользнуть незамеченным. Когда ты преодолеешь реку Сандзу и окажешься в обители бессмертных, ты увидишь карнавал, огромное празднество в честь равноденствия. Среди богов и демонов ты должен отыскать мою госпожу Бэндзай-тэн. За ней по пятам следуют две сестры: богиня Благих Заслуг и богиня Черного Мрака, Кокуан-тэн. В ее свите ты найдешь Шинтаро.

Все это звучало так странно, Такао слушал его речь как сказку, еще не пытаясь толком приложить все это к реальности. Как такое вообще возможно? Вот он выйдет из поместья Акаши под ржавый свет фонарей, к рекламным щитам, автомобилям и торговым автоматам, пройдет мимо ночного супермаркета у станции и отправится в землю мертвых?

И все же с каждым словом внутри крепла тяжелая спокойная решимость.

— Ты говорил, что не смог бы расплатиться за встречу с матерью, — сказал Такао. — А у меня за душой и вовсе ничего.

— На этот счет не беспокойся, — Акаши забрал с доски фигурку, повертел ее в пальцах и отложил на другую сторону, туда, где располагался его невидимый противник. Похоже, партия складывалась не в его пользу. Или в его — это как посмотреть. — Твои действия привели Шинтаро в землю бессмертных, а потому у тебя есть некоторые привилегии. Кроме того, Бэндзай-тэн будет благодушна в честь праздника и не позволит тебе мешать.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто можно набрать в телефоне «страна мертвых» и просто следовать указаниям навигатора.

Тишина длилась долго. Акаши сосредоточенно уводил своего короля из-под удара.

— Значит, все-таки пойдешь? — спросил он наконец. — Уверен? Хочешь, я дам немного лотосовых семян? Ты снова перестанешь помнить и тосковать об утраченном.

— Нет. — Такао поднялся, отставил пустую и уже совсем остывшую чашку. — Засиделся я. Ведь Хиган, он же сегодня, так? Скажи, как мне попасть в мир мертвых. Ну, помимо очевидного.

Акаши вдруг легко соскользнул со своей резной кушетки, ступил босыми ногами на пол и отошел в сторону. Вернулся он с прибором для письма и простой деревянной дощечкой. Такао сразу же узнал ее — точно такие же стояли в домашнем алтаре дома у дедушки с бабушкой.

— Я дам тебе билет на поезд. Но в оплату я возьму один счастливый день твоей жизни.

— Я согласен, — Такао не колебался ни минуты.

— Ты не знаешь, что отдаешь. Может, в этот день ты должен был встретить девушку своей мечты. Может, в этот день родился бы твой сын. А может статься, ты чудом опоздал бы на разбившийся самолет. Подумай еще раз. Как следует подумай.

— Я согласен, — повторил Такао настойчивей.

— Хорошо, — сказал Акаши и принялся растирать тушь. Некоторое время звучал только шорох бруска по камню. — Посмертное имя я уж тебе на свой вкус выберу, не обессудь. — И обмакнув кисть в тушь он начертил на дощечке несколько иероглифов, посыпал написанное песком, сдул и протянул Такао. — Слушай внимательно. Когда часы пробьют полночь, ты должен стоять на платформе. Придет поезд, и служитель спросит твой билет. Отдашь ему табличку. Слушай удары часов. Там поймешь, о чем я, так что считай внимательно, ты должен вернуться до двенадцатого, иначе границы закроются, а ты навсегда останешься там. Поезд идет до станции «Дзигоку», но тебе туда не надо, конечно.

— Выйти на станции «Дно болота»? — хмыкнул Такао.

Акаши словно и не заметил его шутки. Он продолжал диктовать инструкции:

— Ничего не ешь и не пей, пусть даже будут настойчиво предлагать. Если проглотишь хоть каплю воды иного мира, обратно уже не выберешься. На вопросы отвечай только правду, любой там способен учуять твою ложь. Но всей правды тоже не говори, это лишнее.

Акаши закончил говорить и отвернулся к доске, к своей проигранной — или выигранной — партии. Такао нерешительно переступил, сжимая траурную табличку. Он вдруг не к месту подумал: а как будет отдавать оплату? Явится ли Акаши в нужный день или уже взял все, что ему нужно? Наверное, это должно как-то ощущаться, когда теряешь целый счастливый день. Такао прислушался к себе, но никаких особых изменений не заметил.

— Спасибо, — произнес он тихо.

— Не благодари. — Акаши качнул головой. — Удачи, понятное дело, не желаю, удача там не на твоей стороне.

Такао только кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел к выходу. Табличка в пальцах исходила теплом, как живое существо. На миг Такао показалось, что она — продолжение его самого, такая же часть тела, как рука или нога.

— Вот еще что, — сказал Акаши ему в спину. — Обратно идти, как всем — по мосту. Там ты сам сориентируешься. Не забудь — до двенадцатого удара.

И он принялся снова расставлять фигуры, а каменные божки толпились вокруг молчаливой незрячей толпой. Потом Акаши принялся кидать жребий — кому ходить первым. Такао послушал немного, как стучат костяшки — говорят, этот звук приносит удачу, — и вышел. Обратный путь до ворот занял у него минут пять, не больше. Сад оказался не таким уж большим, просто разбили его с величайшим мастерством. Дорожки извивались и переплетались, один и тот же мостик казался с разных сторон то приземистым и тяжелым, то горбатым и воздушным. Здесь можно было бродить бесконечно, не находя знакомых ориентиров, но Такао безошибочно шел самым коротким путем.

По дороге ему не встретилось никого из слуг — и дом, и сад совершенно опустели.

***

Ветер гнал по платформе какой-то мелкий мусор, сухие листья, фантики и скомканные бумажки, темнота испачкала стены чернотой и бросила на бетон вуаль, будто сетку трещин. Возникло вдруг ощущение — станция давно заброшена, и никто не приходил сюда уже долгие годы. Такао взглянул на большое станционное табло. Без пяти полночь. Никаких поездов в расписании.

Задвинув за собой створку тяжелых ворот, он первым делом взглянул на часы. Казалось, у Акаши он провел добрую половину ночи, что вот-вот начнет светать, и он безнадежно опоздал. Часы уверяли, что с тех пор, как он вошел в поместье, прошло всего двенадцать минут. Такао сверился с мобильником, но и тот подтвердил — всего двенадцать.

Так что на станцию он успел как раз к полуночи. Осоловелый сонный смотритель посмотрел мимо него, будто не видел. Такао беспрепятственно прошел на платформу и теперь бродил из конца в конец. Наверное, он должен был бояться. Волноваться, в конце концов. Испытывать хоть что-то. Но никаких чувств не было, даже тоска притупилась, все внутри онемело, как под анестезией, и Такао просто шел до самого дальнего края, туда, где платформа обрывалась в темноту. Там он разворачивался и возвращался обратно, механически переставляя слишком прямые ноги.

Почти одновременно пришли еще двое. Мужчина, грузный, неуклюжий, был слишком велик сам себе, и его тело как-то нелепо висело на нем, будто слишком большое пальто. Он остановился и принялся что-то искать в своем наладоннике — может, биржевые сводки, а может, порно — как, наверное, делал всегда в ожидании поезда. Женщину Такао не разглядел, она вся прилипла к парапету, забилась в угол за билетный автомат, и только темные глаза настороженно посверкивали в темноте, когда она поглядывала на табло.

В этот момент мир дрогнул. Густой низкий звук поплыл над станцией, проник в Такао до самых костей и отозвался в них противной внутренней дрожью.

Боооммм!

Это напоминало храмовый колокол, но такой особенный, как если бы этим колоколом был весь мир, и само время болталось в нем заместо языка. Звук встревожил ветер, и тени, и поздних пассажиров. И тогда пришел поезд. Он ворвался на станцию мутным призраком, длинная узкая морда припала к темноте за краем платформы, а хребет улегся перед Такао. Открылись двери.

Почему-то Такао ждал, что поезд будет старый. Какой-нибудь призрак давно подохшего состава, на котором еще дед Такао уезжал учиться в Токио, но это была самая обыкновенная пригородная электричка — на такой же Такао каждое утро добирался в университет. Может, по ночам те же поезда, что днем возят школьников и офисных служащих, выходят уже на другие маршруты? Это было бы экономично и рационально, очень по-японски.

Невесело усмехнувшись, Такао подошел к дверям. Дорогу ему заступил контролер в старомодном форменном кителе с бронзовыми пуговицами.

— Ваш билет, — потребовал он.

Служащий и поезд настолько не сочетались, что Такао сперва опешил.

— Ваш билет, — настойчиво повторил тот.

Такао протянул ему табличку, служитель церемонно принял ее, долго вчитывался, то и дело поднимая голову и рассматривая Такао, будто сверял его с написанным, и наконец буркнул: «Проходите», — и убрел куда-то по проходу.

Внутри пахло поездом: дермантиновыми сиденьями, обилием людей, мокрым целлофаном и вчерашним дождем, мокрой размякшей землей. Такао прошел к свободному месту и опустился между усталым блеклым стариком и беспокойным монахом с длинным умным лицом.

— Простите, — вежливо, но крайне взволнованно обратился к Такао монах, — рассказали ли вам о судьбе, которая нас всех ожидает?

— Только в общих чертах, — признался тот. Монаха это до странности успокоило. Такао чувствовал, как поезд медленно набирает ход. Снаружи катились, как волны, дома и кварталы Киото. Показалось, мелькнула Токийская телебашня, золотисто-красный богомол на фоне чернильного неба. Они останавливались еще где-то, но Такао не узнавал этих станций. Народ в вагоне все прибывал. В какой-то момент человек в грязноватой черной куртке сел напротив Такао и вытянул длинные ноги в проход.

— Такао? — позвали его. — Ты, что ли?

Он поднял глаза и долго рассматривал человека перед собой. Молодой, не старше его самого, коротко стриженный, тот улыбался широко и радостно. Резким норовистым движением он вскинул голову, и только тогда, по этому полузабытому жесту, Такао узнал его.

Тоши. Чертяга Тоши, который, как казалось в двенадцать, кидал трехочковые, как бог.

— Я, — сказал Такао наконец.

— Ты как здесь? — Тоши все еще улыбался. На самом деле теперь, когда Такао понял, что это он, стало ясно, что он не очень-то изменился.

— А из-за дурости, — ответил Такао и, в общем-то, даже не солгал.

— А, ну и я тоже, — осклабился Тоши.

Поезд разогнался еще сильнее, вгрызся в темноту и вдруг вывалился в яркий солнечный день. Города не было и в помине, рельсы разрезали бескрайнее поле, заросшее красным пухом хиганбаны, паучьей лилии. Красные цветы стояли от горизонта до горизонта, как будто по холмам расплескалось море крови. Вдалеке, белая и блестящая, лежала тонкая лента реки. Именно туда рельсы тянули несущийся поезд.

— Гляди-ка, уже и река Сандзу показалась. — Тоши вывернул голову, тоже разглядывая, что там за окнами. — Мне, знаешь, сказали, что это мне повезло, перед самым равноденствием-то откинуться. Сегодня во всех храмах молятся. Поминают. Может, и выйдет какая скидочка за это дело, — он снова улыбнулся. Такао смотрел на его белые блестящие зубы. Он старался не подниматься взглядом выше — вместо левой половины черепа у Тоши зиял запекшийся, весь в крови и ошметках, черный провал.

— Да, — согласился Такао тихо. — Это повезло, что сегодня равноденствие.

Поезд загрохотал по мосту, как две капли воды похожему на все другие железнодорожные мосты. Мимо замелькали темные железные ребра. Раз — пронеслись, как не было. Такао прислушался к себе, но не уловил ничего особенного: ни смертного ужаса, ни мистического восторга. Разве что легкое раздражение от этого непрошеного разговора. 

— Помнишь, как мы отлично играли тогда, в школе?

Только не это, тоскливо подумалось Такао. На его взгляд, они играли не ловчее, чем сборище безголовых кур, и командная работа у них была на том же уровне.

— Я помню, как мы играли, — осторожно сказал он.

— Вот все думаю теперь, что же я из команды-то ушел, — пожаловался Тоши, — а вспомнить не могу. И ты тоже ушел ведь.

Поезд притормозил на станции. Такао не расслышал названия, но почему-то уверен был, что это не то, совсем не то. При виде маленького полустанка ничего в душе не шевельнулось, и Такао остался сидеть.

— Дураки были, — ответил он просто.

Следующую станцию под названием «Не здесь и не там» он проехал тоже. Старик с усталым лицом подхватил какой-то свой скарб и вышел, горбясь и едва переставляя ноги. Поезд тронулся, его движение слизнуло и платформу, и заржавевшие станционные часы — и старика, поблекшего, как старая фотография.

— Дураки, — признал Тоши и нервно дернул плечами. Такао вспомнил вдруг, как его бабушка называла такое ощущение, внезапный холодок в основании шеи: «Кто-то наступил на твою могилу». Он невесело улыбнулся.

— Ну, дурость — не грех, — сказал Такао и пообещал себе, что помолится за бедолагу Тоши, когда вернется. Если вернется. Вдруг мироздание сотряслось снова, совсем как тогда на станции.

Боооммм!

Гул пронесся по поезду, как ветер в трубе. Вот оно — понял Такао. Акаши велел ему считать удары. Этот был второй, и раньше, чем прозвучит двенадцатый, Такао должен вернуться в мир смертных.

— Не грех, — улыбнулся Тоши. Слова Такао как будто успокоили его. Он молчал несколько долгих секунд. — А у меня, знаешь, девушка осталась. Я к ней редко приезжал. Все думал, потом. Когда разбогатею, думал. Стыдно было, знаешь, что не могу пригласить ее куда-нибудь. Месяц не звонил, хотел сразу королем вернуться, цветы принести, кольцо хотел купить, к отцу ее сходить. А теперь-то что. Какое уж тут «потом»...

Такао устало поглядел на Тоши. В двух местах его старая куртка была заштопана умелой рукой. Кто-то заботливо посадил на локоть заплатку, но ворот, когда-то аккуратно подшитый, теперь зиял торчащими нитками. «Порвался, должно быть, когда Тоши падал», — подумал Такао и поспешно отогнал эту мысль. 

Когда же все они свернули не туда? 

Не в тот ли момент, когда чья-то неведомая рука безжалостно выдернула Мидориму из мира и оставила всех их задаваться вопросами. Почему я ушел из баскетбольного клуба? Мне же так нравилось играть... Такао видел это недоумение в лице Тоши, где-то в глубине его темных глаз. Показалось вдруг — он напоминает ребенка, который потерялся в метро и настолько растерялся, что никак не может даже разреветься.

И сам Такао, наверное... 

Он впервые подумал о Мидориме с тех пор, как сел в поезд, и спокойствие внутри колыхнулось, как потревоженная вода. 

Поезд замедлил ход и притормозил у очередного перрона. Здесь уже не светило солнце. Тучи, мутные и беспокойные, скользили, как изодранный пыльный занавес. Под их темным покровом выцветшие холмы выглядели ненастоящими — декорацией, не больше. Такао никогда не видел этого места, а если и видел, не помнил, когда это было. Он просто глядел на крашеные старые перила и на потрескавшийся щит с названием.

— Станция «Память и беспамятство», — объявил мягкий женский голос, чуточку механический, как всегда в поездах, и Такао вдруг понял, что это его станция, и знание это, похожее на тоскливое отдаленное воспоминание, не понравилось ему.

— Мне сюда, — сказал он Тоши. Тот посмотрел растерянно, и Такао снова показалось, что он ничуть не вырос с той минуты, когда они столкнулись в коридоре возле тренерской, что эта взрослая крутая куртка, скрывающая татуированную шею, безудержно велика ему. — Пошли. 

— Что? 

— Пошли со мной, говорю, — Такао схватил его за руку, дернул за собой, и оба вывалились на платформу в объятия мокрого осеннего ветра. Здесь пахло засохшими цветами и мертвой прелой травой. Больше, конечно, никто не вышел. Поезд загудел за его спиной, разрезая воздух, набирая ход и унося в своем чреве остальных пассажиров туда, где им предназначено было оказаться.

Такао обернулся. Парня из поезда больше не было. Этот беспокойный человек с развязными манерами и кривоватой ухмылкой исчез, и теперь рядом с Такао стоял Тоши. Растерянный мальчишка лет двенадцати, не больше. Пластырь на щеке, встрепанные волосы, оттопыренная нижняя губа. Тоши, за которым Такао в свои двенадцать готов был в огонь и воду. Норовисто вскинув голову и поддернув рукава огромной, не по размеру куртки, тот самый Тоши глянул дерзко и одновременно вопросительно. Больше не было страшной раны, не было царапин на щеке и даже — Такао пригляделся — застарелых пороховых ожогов на руках. Даже татуировки не было, худая бледная шея торчала над воротом — совершенно чистая.

— Ну, двинули, что ли, — пробормотал Такао. 

Они спустились по растрескавшимся бетонным ступеням, ступили на землю...

Боооммм!

— Три, — посчитал Такао и побрел по дороге, которая круто взбиралась на холм. Тоши шел рядом, поддевая камушки, подбрасывая и отбивая их носками кроссовок. Ветер то и дело забирался под куртку, прикусывал лопатки и тек холодом вдоль позвоночника. Такао невольно прибавил шагу. 

Изгибы меловых холмов тонули в далеком дожде, влажные и размытые, будто нарисованные тушью. Такао показалось, что еще дальше, за холмами, дождями и тучами угадываются очертания горы. Впрочем, настолько призрачные и далекие, что с тем же успехом это могло быть лишь игрой воображения. 

И Такао показалось вдруг, что он уже видел ее вот так — на границе зримого мира. 

И показалось одновременно, что на самом деле они стоят на крошечной сцене с расписным задником, и нет холмов, нет дороги, а всего мира-то — десять шагов вдоль и десять поперек. И стоит протянуть руку — коснешься ткани, за которой...

Такао остановился. Перед ним лежала одна дорога, обернутая в дождь, маячила гора Пэнлай, а ветер упирался ему в спину, подталкивая, и все же его не оставляло ощущение, что они безнадежно заблудились. 

А потом он увидел свет. 

Огонек трепетал над холмами, то появляясь, то снова исчезая в тумане — не сильнее далекой свечи. И все же Такао без колебаний сошел с дороги и побрел сквозь мокрую траву. Все это казалось ему таким знакомым… Теперь он узнавал и эти округлые белесые вершины, и мокрые соцветия, хлещущие по коленям, и огонек этот. Он то и дело скрывался из виду, но Такао уже не было нужды смотреть на него, чтобы найти дорогу. Внутри, в самом сердце дрожала струна — крепкая, как рыболовная леска, она настойчиво тянула Такао вперед и вперед. 

Туман отступил как-то весь разом, схлынул в низины, как быстрый утренний отлив. Не стало ни сырости, ни мелкой мороси, и Такао увидел старую каменную ограду, а за оградой — сад и крышу дома, утопающую в зелени. У ворот в здоровенном каменном светильнике сиял огонь. Ветер крутился у порога, бился в ворота, и пламя металось в своей маленькой клетке, но упорно продолжало гореть. 

Бабушка всегда зажигала огонь.

Говорила, это старая традиция, такая старая, что ее научила еще ее собственная прабабка, а ту — ее прабабка, и так это тянулось в глубину веков, пока корни и значение этого обряда вовсе не растворялись. Всякий раз, приезжая в Ито, в их с дедушкой старый дом, Такао еще у ворот чувствовал запах каких-то благовоний и лампового масла, и этот запах немедленно успокаивал все его тревоги. 

Еще бабушка говорила, что лисы и кошки, хоть и большие охотники до масла, но такие светильники никогда не трогают. 

Она вообще много всякого рассказывала, что Такао принимал тогда за сказки. Всякий раз, чувствуя себя потерянным, чувствуя себя непонимающим, маленьким и глупым, Такао приезжал к ней. Пил чай, слушал ее мерную спокойную речь — и ему отчего-то становилось легко и ясно.

Бабушка умерла, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Учебный год только закончился, и он целыми днями пропадал на площадке — да, пропадал на площадке, теперь-то он помнит! — и приходя домой, частенько просто валился в постель и тут же засыпал. Его даже к ужину перестали ждать, да они спать-то ложились раньше, чем он возвращался. 

Но в тот день его встретил дом будто бы пустой и тихий — но тишина эта была неправильной. Все трое, и мама, и отец, и Кумико, сидели в гостиной, лица у них оказались белые и призрачные. Такао показалось, будто сквозь них просвечивают обои на дальней стене, а еще — нечто большое и темное. 

Он даже не услышал сначала, что ему говорят. 

А когда услышал, не поверил. Он приехал в Ито первым утренним поездом, и лишь увидев пустой и темный светильник у ворот, все понял. 

В доме уже собрались какие-то люди, дальние родственники, может, соседи, вертелась обычная похоронная суета. Не заговаривая ни с кем, Такао прошел прямо на кухню, отыскал в ящике огниво и все так же молча вышел к воротам. С непривычки у него не сразу получилось высечь искру, но все положенные слова он произнес без запинки. 

И вот теперь он стоял перед теми самыми воротами, перед тем самым домом — даже расписная деревянная вертушка, которую Такао сделал вместе с дедом, все так же торчала над крышей — и здесь огонь в фонаре все еще не погас. И почему-то Такао чувствовал: не погаснет никогда.

Ворота распахнулись.

— Ты там до самого двенадцатого удара стоять будешь, а, Казу? — спросила бабушка и поплотней запахнула плотное черное кимоно. Такао хорошо помнил его, помнил эту вышивку в виде волн и журавлей по подолу и чуть выгоревшую ткань. Почему-то он ждал, что бабушка будет в белом, как изображают души умерших на всех этих гравюрах, и теперь растерялся.

— Я... — начал он.

— Через порог не говорят, — оборвала его бабушка и посторонилась, пропуская и его, и Тоши в сад. — Проходите, проходите. Я заварю чаю.

— У меня совсем нет времени, — без особой уверенности сказал Такао. Запах лампового масла и благовоний окутал его и успокоил тревогу, хоть и не стер неуловимое ощущение повторимости бытия, ощущение, будто он проходил путь, уже пройденный когда-то, может, в другой жизни.

— Вот уж глупости, — отрезала бабушка. — На чашку доброго чая всегда есть время. Даже если бы мир вокруг заканчивался, а он, меж тем, будем честны, стоит, как стоял.

Такао не стал спорить. Просто разулся, прошел в дом и первым делом, разумеется, вымыл руки. Он слышал, как бабушка возится на кухне, отрывисто командуя Тоши. 

— Ты снимай эту свою размахайку, видно же, не по размеру тебе. Того и гляди выскочишь из нее, как черепаха из панциря. Да не мнись ты, в шкаф повесь.

Приглушенно протопали пятки Тоши, пока он искал шкаф и пристраивал свою слишком взрослую куртку. Когда Такао вернулся, бабушка уже заваривала чай. Знакомые с детства запахи наполняли комнату, и Такао нырнул в них, будто рыба в знакомое озеро. Запахи приняли его в себя, окутали и согрели. 

— Ты тоже иди руки помой, — велела бабушка. Тоши нечленораздельно заворчал, но послушно убрел в ванную. Бабушка повернулась к Такао и посмотрела на него непонятным прозрачным взглядом. — Что ж ты делаешь, Казу? Что ж ты делаешь...

И по ее тону, по тому, как неловко она отставила плоский чайник из красной глины, он понял, что это вовсе не было вопросом. 

— Бабушка, — сказал он нерешительно. — Есть один человек, бабушка. Из-за меня он здесь, и я должен...

Она подняла узкую сухую руку и положила ему на лоб, как делала в детстве, когда он тяжело болел и маялся лихорадкой. Ей пришлось привстать, чтобы дотянуться, и только теперь Такао понял, что давно перерос ее и теперь уже на две головы выше. 

— Я все знаю, — мягко оборвала она, хотя он и сам уже замолчал. А потом повторила: — Что ж ты делаешь? Ты же растратишь себя, Казу. Здесь ведь время течет по-другому. Кажется, разница от силы несколько часов, но это только кажется. Живая душа стареет здесь. А уж чем ты расплатился за вход... Послушай, Казу, я могу заварить такой чай... Ты все забудешь и больше не будешь тосковать о нем. Вернешься домой, я выведу тебя, Казу, уж на это-то моих сил хватит, и будешь просто жить дальше.

Такао упрямо покачал головой. Он вспомнил размеренный ровный голос Акаши и тысячу тысяч слепых богов, теснящихся в его зале. 

«Хочешь, я дам тебе немного семян лотоса?»

Тогда он даже не рассматривал возможность согласиться. Сейчас — задумался об этом.

— Я должен вернуть его. — Он отставил чашку. Тут же взял снова, отпил, обжигая язык. — Или хотя бы увидеть... сказать...

Бабушка, будто отражая его движение, тоже покачала головой, но медленно и как-то механически. 

— Сначала тебе придется найти его. Тебя будут испытывать, они всегда испытывают приходящих. Если потеряешь направление, обратно уже не выйдешь, не найдешь ни дороги, ни моста через реку, — сказала она, поднялась и принялась копаться в ящиках, где среди ножей и вилок всегда хранились все ее инструменты, огниво, и священное масло, и травы, и талисманы, и бруски особой туши, и прибор для письма из белого нефрита. Бабушка говорила, что нефрит этот принесли с самой горы Пэнлай. Такао любил эту сказку, ему и в голову не приходило, что она не шутит. — Здесь много бродит заблудших душ. Иногда они выходят на свет, я пою их чаем, а потом они уходят в поисках своей дороги, которую никогда уже не отыщут. Я не хочу для тебя такой судьбы, Казу.

— Бабушка!

— Хорошо-хорошо.

Из ванной вернулся Тоши, уселся за стол, неловко развалив ноги, и тут же принялся глотать горячий чай, шумно прихлебывая и сопя. Бабушка обернулась от выдвинутых ящиков. 

— Молодой человек, кто учил вас манерам? Сядьте ровно и пейте, как человек, а не как собака. — Тоши послушно выпрямился, подобрал ноги и чинно пригубил краешек чашки. Бабушка удовлетворенно кивнула и поглядела на Такао. — Я дам тебе талисман. Он поможет выйти к горе Пэнлай. Но узнать этого твоего Мидориму придется самому, тут уж тебе никто не помощник.

Боооммм! 

Гул низко прокатился по дому, посуда на столе зазвенела, вторя густому тяжелому звуку. 

— Вот теперь тебе и правда пора, — печально заметила бабушка и приколола к его куртке какую-то штуковину навроде узла счастья, но сплетенную по-другому и скрепленную в центре медной бусиной. — Береги себя, Казу. — Она снова коснулась его лба. Он молча смотрел на нее, совсем такую, какой он запомнил ее, и не знал, что сказать. — Ну же, иди.

— А как же Тоши?

— А что Тоши? — переспросила бабушка. — Он-то мертвый уже. Пусть уж остается. Скучно тут, знаешь ли.

Такао вспомнил поезд, усталых людей с серыми лицами и механический голос: «Конечная станция — Дзигоку». Вспомнил холодно-безбашенное: «Ну, может, и скидочка какая выйдет в честь равноденствия».

И медленно кивнул. Да, пусть уж остается. 

Бабушка проводила его до ворот, туда, где трепетал в каменной клетке маленький огонек, путеводный знак для всех заблудших, для всех потерянных и лишенных покоя. 

— Спасибо, бабушка. И прощай.

— До свидания, — поправила та. — До свидания, Казу.

Он кивнул и вышел на дорогу, которая уходила теперь от самого порога. Обернувшись, Такао увидел, что бабушка все еще стоит в воротах рядом с мерцающим светильником, ее бледное лицо и белоснежные седые волосы светятся над воротом черного кимоно, и кажется, что у ворот горят два огня: золотой и серебряный. 

Несколько секунд Такао смотрел на них, а потом развернулся и пошел в туман, к горе Пэнлай, нависшей над его головой, будто навязчивая идея, и ее отвесные склоны и золотые крыши терзали его разум, как приставучая мелодия. Он не смотрел вверх, но видел все равно, краем глаза, как поднимаются террасы и лестницы, как сверкают белые стены, как огни и факелы окрашивают их в рыжий. 

Расстояния ничего не значили здесь. Гора была далеко — так далеко, что он мог охватить взглядом все ее отроги, все сады и дворцы, и в то же время ступени первой лестницы легли ему под ноги. 

Такао наступил на белый нефрит и подумал о Мидориме, о том, что скажет ему, но слова не шли в голову. Мимо ползли стены с чешуйчатыми крышами, с драконами из золота, с драконами из эмали, с драконами из нефрита. У каждых ворот стояли каменные львиные собаки, недреманные стражи: один с разинутой пастью, другой с закрытой, с разинутой, с закрытой, с разинутой... Все они провожали Такао живыми желтыми глазами.

Он миновал пять дворцов и три храма, а возле четвертого остановился. 

Подумал: «Я видел это во сне. Когда?»

Потом понял: не во сне. Пусть храм мелькнул перед ним в проеме полуоткрытой двери, пусть это длилось всего несколько секунд, пусть он утратил эти воспоминания, сейчас он безошибочно узнал очертания драконьей крыши и едва не задохнулся. 

Боооммм!

Храм тонул в праздничных огнях. Вдоль лестницы тянулись ряды светильников, а еще выше, у красных ворот, горели факелы и огромные белые и красные бумажные фонари. Такао принялся торопливо подниматься, все быстрее и быстрее, почти сорвался на бег и, едва не споткнувшись, влетел в арку храмовых ворот. То, что в первый раз показалось ему рыжей черепицей и старыми крашенными балками, вблизи обернулось красным золотом, полированным деревом и резной слоновой костью. 

Такао ожидал, что увидит здесь празднество, барабанщиков и флейтистов, бочки со священным саке, захмелевших... кого? Богов? Мертвецов, празднующих очередную годовщину своего упокоения? 

И Мидориму среди них.

Но двор оказался пуст, и только опавшие листья скользили по его плитам. Вдоль галереи храма, шла тонкая легкокостная девушка в одеянии жрицы и одну за другой зажигала лампады. Лучина тлела в ее руках, как крошечное бьющееся сердце, и девушка прикрывала его ладонью, оберегая от ветра. Такао заглянул в ее сосредоточенное лицо, и на миг ему показалось, что он ошибся, что перед ним не девчонка-жрица, а Мидорима. 

Он открыл рот. Закрыл. Облизал губы, безвкусные, как запекшийся песок. 

— Аои-тян. 

Она обернулась. Обожгла его взглядом, будто лучину к коже прижала. 

— Я велела тебе убираться. Не приходить больше, — сказала она.

Такао стоял у крыльца, не решаясь подняться. 

— Я... должен извиниться. Это все моя вина.

Она поморщилась. 

— Это не твоя вина. — Она помолчала. — Это вообще ничья вина. 

— Так не бывает.

— Только так и бывает, — спокойно ответила она, затушила лучину и спустилась на пару ступеней. — То, что должно случиться, — случится. Ты лишь послужил орудием. Виноват ли молоток, который забивает гвоздь? Или, может, ложке стоит извиниться перед супом?

Такао рассмеялся. 

— А ты фаталистка. 

— Когда мне исполнилось пять лет, я впервые прислуживала на церемонии в храме Бэндзай-тэн. Я буду служить ей до самой своей смерти, и дети, которых я рожу, будут служить ей, и дети их детей. То, что должно случиться, всегда случается так, как пожелает Госпожа.

Такао посмотрел в темный зев храма. Отсюда он смутно различал статую и алтарь, полный даров.

— Я думал, ты злишься на меня. Там, возле дома, ты...

— Я не злюсь, — ответила она и сошла еще на ступеньку вниз, встала вровень с Такао. — Мне тебя жалко. И жалко моего брата. Ему будет больно, когда он увидит тебя снова. И будет больно, когда вы опять расстанетесь. Знаешь, раньше в это время каждый год мы с родителями уходили сюда, на границу между мирами, на три дня. Молились. Проводили ритуалы. Накладывали заклинания. Чтобы спрятать Шинтаро еще хотя бы на год. Чтобы он побыл с нами еще хотя бы год. Три дня — это тяжело даже для жрецов. Но даже этого оказалось мало. Почему ты думаешь, что сможешь больше?

Такао закрыл глаза. Под веками, как отпечаток солнечного света, стояло лицо Мидоримы. В памяти сам собой всплыл тот день, когда он сказался больным и вытащил Такао из постели. Мидорима и был болен — от тоски и вины, что его семья проходит через такое ради него. 

Он не мог оставаться один. Вот почему он позвонил Такао. Вот почему соврал, что у него нет талисмана дня. Зайдя в ванную, Такао увидел там в тканевом кармашке красную расческу — точно такую же, как привез сам.

«Потому что я люблю его, — подумал он. — Вот почему я никогда не остановлюсь. Вот почему я здесь. Вот почему я до конца буду верить, что у меня получится». 

Но вслух не сказал ничего, только смерил Аои тяжелым взглядом. Должно быть, она поняла что-то по его лицу, потому что бессильно уронила руки и склонила голову. 

— Иди, — велела она и кивнула внутрь храма, где в сумраке угадывались очертания алтаря в свете жаровен. — Кто я такая, чтобы останавливать самоубийцу? 

Такао поднялся по ступеням и вошел. Темнота обняла его со всех сторон, прижалась к коже, как бархат, застлала глаза. Он не мог различить ни стен, ни потолка, только далекий отсвет углей. А потом понял, что потолка нет вовсе, это небо — черное и шелковистое, все муаровое от звезд, и впереди не алтарь, а факелы и фонари, плывущие над холмами.

Шествие.

Огромное, нескончаемое, как сытая огненная змея, оно взрезало равнину от края до края. 

Такао приблизился еще немного и остановился. Мгновенный приступ отчаяния овладел им. Среди этого бескрайнего празднества искать одного человека можно было всю жизнь — и никогда не найти. В неверном свете проплывали мимо звериные маски на человеческих лицах и человечьи — на звериных мордах, богато изукрашенные паланкины, одежды всевозможных времен и эпох: от соломенных накидок, сплетенных из позолоченной травы, до костюмов от Армани. Такао стоял в стороне на обочине и смотрел на текущий мимо праздник, но взгляд его соскальзывал, как намасленный.

Боги и демоны шли и шли мимо. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то пел. Слуги несли подносы с угощениями, и над толпой витал запах пищи, саке, гари, мокрой шерсти и благовоний. Такао подумал, что так, наверное, пахнет в цирке. 

Боооммм!

Колокол вселенной неумолимо сообщил — время не стоит на месте. Даже в потустороннем мире, даже на горе Пэнлай, где полночь равноденствия растягивается в нескончаемый карнавал, где никто не ведает горя, потому что не ведает ни любви, ни суетной смертной тоски, где стоят пагоды из золота и белого нефрита. Даже здесь время неумолимо ускользает сквозь пальцы, сколько ни сжимай в горсти.

Мидорима Шинтаро, подумал Такао. Нет, Шин-чан. Жесткая складка губ, глаза изменчивого цвета, как морская вода. Огромная волна, которая идет на тебя, чтобы стереть с лица земли. Такао вспомнил, как легко выходил из себя Мидорима, и голос его взлетал до крика, а белая шея покрывалась красными пятнами. Вспомнил холодный и горький от ужаса прощальный поцелуй.

К нему повернулась женщина. Было в ее узком красивом лице что-то лисье. С трудом преодолевая оцепенение, Такао припомнил, что Кокуан-тэн, госпожа Черного Мрака — одно из лиц богини Инари. Женщина повела головой, подвески в ее волосах мелодично зазвенели. Маленький рот улыбнулся сладко, но Такао передернуло от этой улыбки.

— А, это ты, человеческое дитя, — сказала она благосклонно. — Ты снова пришел. Похвальная верность.

И тогда он осознал то, что тревожило его с самого начала, то, что сидело внутри как заноза. Все они говорили это слово. Одно и то же слово у всех: и у родителей Мидоримы, и у Акаши, и у Аои теперь — у богини. «Снова». «Ты снова пришел».

Он уже был здесь.

 

Стоял вот так же, в полуночном мраке равноденствия, и выискивал глазами Мидориму. Мимо скользили придворные, неуловимо одинаковые, схожие не лицами и фигурами, а печатью величия, лежащей на них.

Вот он.

Такао узнал не лицо даже — отмеченное высокомерием и равнодушием, оно сделалось неузнаваемым, — посадку головы и прямую, как палка, спину. Одет Мидорима был в обычную рубашку и джинсы, а поверх — в плащ из перьев небесной птицы. На память пришла та старая гравюра. Колесница на облаке уносит Кагую-химэ в небеса, но она уже не печалится ни о чем, ведь кто надел перья небесной птицы, не помнит горестей — вообще ничего не помнит. Такао рванулся к Мидориме и дернул с коня, уронил на себя, тот отбивался — молча и страшно.

Испуганный конь прянул в сторону, сбил кого-то с ног. Шествие смешалось, спуталось слаженное движение всадников. Две колесницы не смогли разъехаться и сцепились бортами, но Такао не обращал никакого внимания на сутолоку и крики. Он придавил Мидориму к земле и мял в кулаках хрупкие перья, пытаясь добраться до застежки.

Еще немного. Еще. 

Задыхаясь, Такао все-таки сдернул чертов плащ с плеча Мидоримы и выдохнул:

— Шин-чан.

Секунду бледное лицо хранило следы неузнавания и ярости, а потом дрогнуло.

— Такао, — прохрипел он, поднялся и помог подняться Такао. Грязная накидка осталась лежать в пыли, похожая на мертвую птицу. Они стояли друг против друга и молчали. Шествие наконец выправилось и двинулось дальше, обтекая их, как река. Никто не смотрел на них, будто они вдруг перестали существовать, и среди шумного праздника они были наедине, совершенно одни — и не знали, что сказать друг другу. Такао видел эту растерянность в прозрачных глазах Мидоримы.

Воспоминания раскручивались внутри, как пружина.

Они уже стояли так. В тот самый год, когда Мидорима пропал, Такао пришел за ним следом, отыскал среди богов и духов и стянул с коня. А потом упал в ноги богине Инари и умолял: верни его мне. И та засмеялась, должно быть, она была благодушна в честь праздника, и Такао развеселил ее. Она сказала...

Боооммм!

Мир содрогнулся, как агонизирующий зверь. Такао ступил вперед, дернул Мидориму на себя, желая не просто обнять — врасти плотью в плоть, слиться в единое существо, которое никто уже не сможет разделить.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Мидорима, но обхватил его крепко, так, что у Такао заныли ребра. Он ткнулся Мидориме в шею. От его кожи пахло медом, цветами и битой птицей — он ведь все время носил этот чертов плащ, лишающий памяти.

В тот первый год Такао содрал его и застыл, не нашел слов, не решился обнять Мидориму, как обнимал сейчас. Богиня сказала тогда: сможешь увести его — он твой. Она не улыбалась, зато ее лисья маска расплылась в ухмылке. Такао хорошо помнил мелкие белые зубы за черными губами. 

Они вышли к мосту. Оказалось, до него рукой подать, хотя, может, дело в том, что расстояния в ином мире обманчивы. Мидорима шел рядом, и Такао то и дело трогал его холодные пальцы, словно боялся, что он растает, растворится, обратится в сухие листья, как лисье золото. Мидорима жег его ответными прикосновениями. В молчании они поднялись на мост. Под ногами текла река Сандзу, и смертный мир виднелся на другом берегу, так близко — совсем рядом, когда голос спросил Такао:

— Кто ты?

— Я человек. Обычный человек, — ответил Такао, и они двинулись дальше.

— Зачем ты пришел в землю мертвых? — снова прозвучал голос.

— Я пришел за тем, по чему тосковал.

Должно быть, ответ был верным, и они прошли еще несколько шагов. Такао уже видел последнюю доску — и землю за ней. Тогда голос задал последний вопрос:

— Кто он тебе, тот, кого ты хочешь увести?

Внутри всколыхнулось разом все. Горячечное желание поцеловать Мидориму, его руки, которые выдернули Такао из-под колес, его тягучий голос, читающий стихи, его нервные жесты. Все это слепилось в тяжелый комок и пережало горло Такао.

— Мой лучший друг, — только и смог он сказать. И сразу же понял, что это ложь. Он хотел прибавить что-то. Объясниться.

Но было поздно. Мидорима сделался невыносимо далеким. Такао,потянувшись назад, не нашел его руки, а потом понял, что стоит уже не на мосту, а на дороге возле своего дома. 

Год назад он пришел еще раз и снова умолял отпустить Мидориму с ним, но богиня Инари печально покачала головой.

— Ты желаешь ему смерти?

— Вовсе нет.

— Теперь уже он не сможет вернуться в смертный мир. Год он прожил в обители бессмертных, а здесь время течет иначе, нежели там, внизу. Если ты уведешь его, едва коснувшись земли, Мидорима Шинтаро состарится и умрет.

Так сказала она, и Такао стоял оглушенный, смотрел на празднество и на Мидориму. Огни расплывались перед глазами, и веки ужасно жгло — наверное, от дыма.

— Я же просил тебя, — произнес Мидорима, не разжимая объятий. Еще один удар всколыхнул воздух, а они все стояли так, просто ощущая тепло друг друга. — Не приходи больше, вот что. Забудь, Такао. Ты потеряешь себя.

— Заткнись, Шин-чан, — почти зло ответил Такао. — Я приду еще на будущий год. И на тот, что будет потом. Я буду приходить снова и снова.

Он подумал: что изменилось бы, если бы все вспомнилось сразу? Если бы он знал, что Мидориму не вернуть? 

И ответил сам себе — ничего. 

Привстав на цыпочки, Такао поцеловал Мидориму, коротко и почти целомудренно. Это был горький поцелуй и одновременно — очень сладкий.

— Там, снаружи, осень сейчас? — спросил Мидорима. — Может, даже дожди...

— Да, — ответил Такао. — Днем был дождь. Еще совсем теплый.

— Здесь не бывает дождей, — произнес Мидорима тихо. — По правде сказать, здесь вообще ничего не бывает. Солнце вроде светит, а не такое. И цветы не такие. Знаешь, как на фотографии. — Он помолчал. — И ты сам — как фотография.

Такао тронул его висок, где билась синеватая жилка, и поразился, какая же холодная у Мидоримы кожа. 

— Для фотографии у тебя недостаточно занудное лицо, — заявил Такао. — Помню, какие рожи ты корчил, когда снимался на школьный пропуск. 

 

Мидорима едва заметно дернул уголком губ. И сказал тихо:

— Тебе пора.

Боооммм! — подтвердило время.

Они коснулись друг друга напоследок, богиня Инари печально смотрела на них, и у Такао даже не было сил ненавидеть ее. Разве молоток виноват перед гвоздем? До боли стиснув зубы, он взошел на мост. Доски матово блестели, отполированные тысячами ног, но никого здесь не было. Полночь заканчивалась, и все мертвые уже прошли свой путь. На полпути Такао обернулся. Двое слуг как раз поднесли Мидориме пернатый плащ, и тот, зажмурившись, нырнул в него резко, как в холодную воду.

С последним ударом Такао вышел на улицу перед своим домом, не задерживаясь, поднялся в квартиру. Юя порывался что-то спросить, но Такао только отмахнулся.

В комнате все было так, как он оставил. Разбросанные безделушки и бумаги, коробка, пустая, как выпотрошенный зверь. Такао собрал все обратно, подолгу задерживая каждую вещь в руках. Время Хигана уходило, и память вытекала из Такао вместе с ним, он чувствовал это всем телом и сопротивлялся, но сам понимал — напрасно. В следующий раз он сможет вспомнить Мидориму только на будущий год, когда границы мира вновь истончатся. И хотя Такао все еще чувствовал на своих губах поцелуи Мидоримы, он не мог уже точно сказать, как они познакомились. Это ведь случилось в старшей школе?

Такао тщательно заклеил коробку свежим скотчем и убрал в шкаф, туда, где уже валялась гора кроссовок и неразобранные стопки свитеров. Вспомнив вдруг, он торопливо прочитал заупокойную по Тоши и, медленно выдохнув, отошел.

Комната лежала перед ним, пустая и неуютная. Ее только предстояло заполнить своими вещами, всем собой, обжить, как берлогу. Но все-таки здесь было хорошо. Тихий район, да и ездить не так уж долго. На кровати белел какой-то листок, Такао подошел и взял его в руки. «Доклад выполнили Такао Казунари и Мидорима Шинтаро» — значилось на нем.

«Кто это, Мидорима Шинтаро?» — подумал Такао рассеянно и равнодушно, а потом скомкал его и сунул в пакет для мусора.

Глаза слезились — должно быть, от пыли.

***

Такао Казунари исполнилось двадцать девять лет, когда Акаши Сейджуро сказал ему:

— Тебе нечем больше платить.


End file.
